


A Family Affair

by Vee017



Series: The Time Series [2]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**FIC: A Family Affair (1/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to Out of the Future  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 151  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 1: Past and Future

  
Manticore

Gillette, Wyoming

2009

  
Soft footsteps echoed silently through the forest. Units were split into four person groups.

Zane, Krit, Syl, and Eva.

Jack, Ben, Tinga, and Jeice.

Zack, Jondy, Max, and Brin.

The three groups were released in different directions; the objective was to retrieve the other teams two flags. By whatever means necessary. Of course it was Zack's group that captured the flags first, after a carefully thought out plan. They got one of the flags from the others post but had to steal the last one from an opposing team.

After the exercise was over.

 _Jack Dead._

Back in their rooms,

 _Eva Dead._

They congratulated one another.

 _Ben Dead._

And talked over the exercise.

 _Tinga Dead._

Brothers

 _Zane missing. Krit missing. Zack amnesiac._

And Sisters

 _Syl missing. Jeice in hiding. Jondy undercover. Max still fighting._

Until the end.

 _Brin, alive, and in Seattle_

|||


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all.

Chapter 2: May 3rd, 2023

Seattle 2023

"It was a year ago today," said Max as she picked up the little calendar beside the bed, "May the 3rd."

"A year already?" asked Alec wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah an…are you still sleeping?"

"Hmmm?"

"Get up!" she bopped him with the calendar.

"Why? It's Sunday Max."

"No it's not that was yesterday."

"So today's Monday?" asked Alec

"Duh!"

"What time is it?"

"I dunno it's," she glanced at the clock, "10:40…"

"And we are now so late."

^^^

Jam Pony

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up," said Normal as Max and Alec ran into work, "It's obvious that you're at fault for my boy being late Missy."

"My fault?"

"And let's try not to have any more week long vacations either."

"We made up for that didn't we Norm?" asked Alec.

"You did but she still owes me time. Here, hot delivery now move!"

"I'm going to hurt him," said Max out of earshot.

"I know."

"You were gone just as long as I was, and it's been a year."

"And of course us being late today has nothing to do with his mood."

"Well, you thought it was Sunday."

"You were up before me."

"Well you…shut up."

"Max, Max, Max."

"What are you going on about?" she asked.

"It's May 3rd, you want to celebrate it."

"Maybe. You want to find White and mug him?"

"I knew you had a sense of humour hidden away somewhere deep down. But mugging White does sounds like a good plan."

"Are you two still doddeling? Get to it bip, bip!" screamed Normal from his counter.

"Oh yeah, nothing beats life as a bike messenger, why don't we just forge Logan's Will and throw him out of the Penthouse window?"

"Because," said Max, "Jesse has to be born and we're not that desperate."

"Yeah I guess."

^^^

Logan's Penthouse

"You think he could have been off?"

"Rachel and Jesse were from the future, the War should have started by now. It's two weeks late," said Logan.

Asha sighed and sat on Logan's desk, "Jesse also said that his world was a possible future, and things could be changed."

"Yeah but not this much, the Familiars haven't tried anything for a while and that's starting to worry me."

"Maybe they got tipped off like we did.," said Asha.

"Yeah but who..." started Logan before it came to him, "Ray White."

"We don't know what he did Logan, Rachel, Jesse, and White were all trying to stop each other. The future Familiars could have just sent the X38's after Max, why was Ray sent back?"

"To warn the Familiars of the War's outcome," said Logan, "great."

He slumped back in his chair and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. The two of them had been up most of the night going over Jesse's disk only to realize that the fragile timeline had indeed been altered.

"So now we don't know what's coming," concluded Logan as Asha gave him a weak smile.

^^^

The bus slowly came to a stop at the terminal. Luggage carriers rushed forward to unload the lower decks as people slowly made their way to pick up what was theirs. A woman stepped off the bus and looked around.

"Nothing ever changes around here," she said.

Behind her six other Manticore Loyalists stepped forwards. Three silent X7's, a brawny X6, and two X5's one male, the other female.


	3. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (3/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,050  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 3: Side by Side

"We were originally going to find White and mug him but then we just decided to go to Crash," said Max.

She and Alec were just about to leave to retrieve some ancient relic that Logan was sending them to 'save'. Logan being Jesse's future father was invited to join them at Crash. He was bringing Asha of course, the two of them, had become inseparable over the year, Max knew it wouldn't last though. Jesse's mother was a transgenic and Asha was not. In the beginning the X5 had hated the blonde for coming between her and Logan; whether she meant to or not was beside the point.

Logan was fair game now and it was his life, Max found herself happy with Alec of all people. She and Logan secretly knew that they wouldn't be together after the whole virus incident. Even after they had it cured it was no use; so in the end Max and Logan became just friends. Max and Alec made a surprisingly good team whenever Logan sent them on his Eyes Only missions. But why would it be surprising really? X5's 452 and 494 were designed for each other.

"So we can count you guys in?" asked Alec.

"We'll be there," said Logan, "seven o'clock right?"

"Yup, West-Eastern docks?"

"Yeah and the boat leaves in half an hour so…"

"Hurry up and get there," finished Alec, "gotcha."

"Kay, we'll see you later," said Max grabbing Alec by the hand and pulling him out the door.

When they were gone Logan walked into the kitchen to where Asha was making coffee and asked her, "Why do people always interrupt me?"

His only response was a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

^^^

West-Eastern Docks...

"So what did Logan send us here for?" asked Alec and he and Max crouched behind some crates.

"Were you even listening?"

"All I heard was 'some ancient relic' is it worth anything?"

"Logan said it was worth a lot and that these guys are part of a crime ring."

"Part of a crime ring that steals things?"

"Uh huh."

"Isn't that what we do?" asked Alec.

"We steal from people who don't need things," said Max.

"Like that museum heist we pulled last week?"

"The curator pissed me off," hissed Max, "and we don't have a ring."

"Would you want one?"

"Huh?" Max was slightly taken a back, he meant a 'crime' ring right? He couldn't have meant…

"Whatever, so what are we looking for?"

"A box with a red seal," she said glancing at him suspiciously.

"Like that one right there?" asked Alec pointing to a crate that was being wheeled onto the boat.

"Exactly like that one right there," said Max making her way closer to the boat.

"Hey, how do we know Logan isn't in a crime ring?" Alec whispered as she went by, "what if Eyes Only is their leader?"

^^^

A few minutes and unconscious guards later, Max and Alec made their way further into the cargo ship.

"Let's see," said Alec, "if I were red marked crate where would I be?"

"In the corner of the docking bay on top of some other boxes."

"Well that's a good guess Max but…"

"No, I'm serious it's right there," she said pointing to the corner and lo and behold there was their crate.

"Okaaay then, let's crack it open."

The two X5's made their way over to the corner and did just that. The crate was about 3x3 feet, a little too big for what was inside; Max pushed the straw aside, lifted up the item and made a face.

"You're kidding me right?" said Max as she held up what was in the crate.

"Ten bucks says he gives it to Asha," said Alec.

Max held a little blue glass music box. The glass was tinted with different hues, from light blues to navy all running together. Max opened the lid and a medley from Swan Lake played.

"What's so important about this?" wondered Max outloud

"I told you it's for Asha."

"Logan had better have a good reason for this."

Max and Alec headed out the door trying to go unnoticed. It worked until they came above the decks and found other officers wondering what had happened to their shipmates. A couple fists, kicks, and gunshots later, Max and Alec were running off the docks and into a nearby alley.

"I still think he's going to give it to Asha."

"Alec give it up!"

"Come on Max a music box? And even if that is what Logan wanted, it sure doesn't look ancient to me."

"What's so special about this?"

"Don't ask me how his crazy human mind works," said Alec shrugging.

"Whatever we drop it off, go home, then go to Crash."

"An excellent plan."

^^^

"You sent them to steal what?" asked Asha.

"A music box," repeated Logan, "but it's not the box itself that was being auctioned off, it's what was inside. You see there's a hidden compartment inside of it and I heard from one of my many sources that there's a Sicilian glass figurine underneath all the velvet."

"And to a normal person that means…"

"Well for one I wouldn't call you normal and two, it's survived since the 1700's. Very rare, and it doesn't need to be traded for drugs. I'm just trying to do my part."

"How much is it worth?" asked Asha.

"A couple hundred."

"Thousand?"

"Million," said Logan, "and bad people who have lots of money is never a good thing."

"Okay so…" Asha was cut off when the balcony door opened.

"Could you two stop coming in that way?" asked Logan as Alec tossed him the music box.

"It's funner that way," said Alec.

"Funner?" repeated Logan, "Alec that's not a word."

"Okay then it's 'more fun' that way," said Alec, "happy now Mr. Grammatically- Correct?"

"So what's with the box?" asked Max.

"It's not the box it's what's in the box."

Logan opened the lid and pulled the bottom out, and pulled out a red velvet handkerchief. Unwrapping the layers, he pulled out a small glass figurine of a ballerina that fit in his hand.

"Ta daa."

"Ohhh, and that's superly expensive?"

"Superly?"

"Shut up, Logan."

  



	4. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (4/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,214  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 4: Uninvited Guests

Steel toed military boots clunked against the broken pavement. Tangled weeds grew up between the cracks, rooted vines grew over the burnt out walls. The darkness clung to her surroundings like a disease. Thick and contagious.

It was hard to believe that this mutilated heap of blackened ruin was once the mighty genetic fortress of Manticore. Its walls were once spotless, its fences high, soldiers doing drills. She could still hear their voices yelling instructions to the X's.

As Brin walked further into the destroyed building she remembered...

 __

 _"Someday you'll thank me for this."_

 _"You have no idea what you're doing. That's us back there."_

 _"No, that's us out there!" said Max pointing to the outside, "come with me."_

 _"Never."_

 __  
"Oh yeah, I'm going to thank you Max, I'm going to thank you real good..." whispered Brin looking at the rusted handcuffs that still remained on the bar...

^^^

"Right so then White thought he was being so smart by coming up behind me, he didn't even see Alec until it was too late..."

"White is still dangerous you two, you should really stop doing this," cautioned Logan.

"Aw, Logan come on! It's a happy day today besides he wouldn't really miss his pants now would he?" asked Alec casually, a smile trying not to form.

"Please don't elaborate."

"Come on Logan one day couldn't hurt" said Alec, "but even if it did White might have a nervous breakdown or something. Again happy, happy day!"

Logan groaned, if Max and Alec kept this up, White would come at them with a vengeance. The loses he went through when Rachel and Jesse were here probably put him through the ringer with his superiors. What with the warehouse escape, and then the hospital.

Logan worried about how much the Familiars knew, especially of Cerberus and the TransFamiliar War. It hadn't happened yet, it was supposed to but it didn't. In Logan's earlier conversation with Asha he voiced some of his concerns about how much this worried him especially with the low Familiar activity.

Lost in his thought, Logan didn't notice the dark figures walking into Crash until he was snapped out of it as gunshots rang through the air. Screaming and panicked, people headed to the back door, seeing the front blocked.

"What the hell?!"

Max, Alec, Asha, and Logan, ducked down and tried to find cover as quickly as possible. More shots. Running low across the floor the four of them managed to get over the bar. When the firing stopped Max looked over the top...

It was Brin.

"Brin..."

"This isn't good is it?" asked Alec.

"Manticore's dead and they still have her under their control," hissed Max angrily.

"And check out the other Manticore loyalists she brought with her," said Alec.

"You're kidding me," said Max.

"I'm seeing it too," said Logan looking over at her.

"I know you're here Max, traitor! And I've apparently found some people who feel the same way that I do when it comes to you!" yelled Brin, "We were safe at Manticore and now we're being hunted down in the streets thanks to you!"

"This can't be good," said Alec, "what do we do?"

"We fight," said Max, "there's no other way to get out. But you two (indicating Logan and Asha),try not to get yourselves killed."

"Do what you have to do," said Asha, "we'll be fine."

Max stood up from behind the bar.

"Why are you doing this?" shouted Max, "we're family."

"Some family you are."

"They brainwashed you, you're still being controlled."

Max walked out from behind the bar as Brin walked down the stairs until they were standing about three feet apart. Brin's men fanned out along side her, as Logan, Asha, and Alec did the same behind Max.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Damn right we are," said Brin throwing the first punch. Max ducked and then all hell broke loose.

Brin's lackey's took it as the start signal and started singling out Max's three. Most of them ganged up on Alec, as he was the "only" other transgenic there. Asha was holding her own against a couple of X7's and Logan was doing okay (but without his trusty exoskeleton he'd be useless. Laugh at him.)

Brin sent a high kick at Max's head, followed by a roundhouse and a series of punches. Max ducked and blocked taking the defensive.

"Brin you don't know what you're doing," said Max ducking another punch. She ended up getting a knee in her stomach and her hair pulled as her one time sister tossed her onto a bar table and grabbed her by the throat.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," she said.

Meanwhile, Asha quickly backhanded the transgenic coming up behind her and kicked another out of her way. Looking over in Max's direction she remembered a conversation she had with Logan a year before...

"When are you going to tell Max who you really are?" asked Logan.

"When the right time comes," said Asha

"And when's that?"

"When she needs me, I'll be there."

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, the blonde X5 ran over to where Brin was strangling Max.

[ **Error:** Irreparable invalid markup (' <enough hiding.>') in entry. Owner must fix manually. Raw contents below.]

Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to <a href="http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1">Out of the Future</a>  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,214  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

<lj-cut text="Chapter 4">

Chapter 4: Uninvited Guests

Steel toed military boots clunked against the broken pavement. Tangled weeds grew up between the cracks, rooted vines grew over the burnt out walls. The darkness clung to her surroundings like a disease. Thick and contagious.

It was hard to believe that this mutilated heap of blackened ruin was once the mighty genetic fortress of Manticore. Its walls were once spotless, its fences high, soldiers doing drills. She could still hear their voices yelling instructions to the X's.

As Brin walked further into the destroyed building she remembered...

<i>

"Someday you'll thank me for this."

"You have no idea what you're doing. That's us back there."

"No, that's us out there!" said Max pointing to the outside, "come with me."

"Never."

</i>  
"Oh yeah, I'm going to thank you Max, I'm going to thank you real good..." whispered Brin looking at the rusted handcuffs that still remained on the bar...

^^^

"Right so then White thought he was being so smart by coming up behind me, he didn't even see Alec until it was too late..."

"White is still dangerous you two, you should really stop doing this," cautioned Logan.

"Aw, Logan come on! It's a happy day today besides he wouldn't really miss his pants now would he?" asked Alec casually, a smile trying not to form.

"Please don't elaborate."

"Come on Logan one day couldn't hurt" said Alec, "but even if it did White might have a nervous breakdown or something. Again happy, happy day!"

Logan groaned, if Max and Alec kept this up, White would come at them with a vengeance. The loses he went through when Rachel and Jesse were here probably put him through the ringer with his superiors. What with the warehouse escape, and then the hospital.

Logan worried about how much the Familiars knew, especially of Cerberus and the TransFamiliar War. It hadn't happened yet, it was supposed to but it didn't. In Logan's earlier conversation with Asha he voiced some of his concerns about how much this worried him especially with the low Familiar activity.

Lost in his thought, Logan didn't notice the dark figures walking into Crash until he was snapped out of it as gunshots rang through the air. Screaming and panicked, people headed to the back door, seeing the front blocked.

"What the hell?!"

Max, Alec, Asha, and Logan, ducked down and tried to find cover as quickly as possible. More shots. Running low across the floor the four of them managed to get over the bar. When the firing stopped Max looked over the top...

It was Brin.

"Brin..."

"This isn't good is it?" asked Alec.

"Manticore's dead and they still have her under their control," hissed Max angrily.

"And check out the other Manticore loyalists she brought with her," said Alec.

"You're kidding me," said Max.

"I'm seeing it too," said Logan looking over at her.

"I know you're here Max, traitor! And I've apparently found some people who feel the same way that I do when it comes to you!" yelled Brin, "We were safe at Manticore and now we're being hunted down in the streets thanks to you!"

"This can't be good," said Alec, "what do we do?"

"We fight," said Max, "there's no other way to get out. But you two (indicating Logan and Asha),try not to get yourselves killed."

"Do what you have to do," said Asha, "we'll be fine."

Max stood up from behind the bar.

"Why are you doing this?" shouted Max, "we're family."

"Some family you are."

"They brainwashed you, you're still being controlled."

Max walked out from behind the bar as Brin walked down the stairs until they were standing about three feet apart. Brin's men fanned out along side her, as Logan, Asha, and Alec did the same behind Max.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Damn right we are," said Brin throwing the first punch. Max ducked and then all hell broke loose.

Brin's lackey's took it as the start signal and started singling out Max's three. Most of them ganged up on Alec, as he was the "only" other transgenic there. Asha was holding her own against a couple of X7's and Logan was doing okay (but without his trusty exoskeleton he'd be useless. Laugh at him.)

Brin sent a high kick at Max's head, followed by a roundhouse and a series of punches. Max ducked and blocked taking the defensive.

"Brin you don't know what you're doing," said Max ducking another punch. She ended up getting a knee in her stomach and her hair pulled as her one time sister tossed her onto a bar table and grabbed her by the throat.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," she said.

Meanwhile, Asha quickly backhanded the transgenic coming up behind her and kicked another out of her way. Looking over in Max's direction she remembered a conversation she had with Logan a year before...

"When are you going to tell Max who you really are?" asked Logan.

"When the right time comes," said Asha

"And when's that?"

"When she needs me, I'll be there."

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, the blonde X5 ran over to where Brin was strangling Max.

<Enough hiding.>

Using all the force she could create, Asha slammed into Brin sending her flying to the ground with her. The blonde rolled over and was back on her feet. Brin quickly stood and lunged at Asha. The two went flying back into a table. The blonde kicked the Asian over top of her and flipped back up to stand. Max coughed and slid off the table just in time to see Asha start fighting like a soldier.

The two women were locked in a stalemate meeting each others punches and kicks blow for blow, until Asha managed to land a punch. She used Brin's momentary shock to her advantage by grabbing her arm and flipping her onto her back. Brin hit the floor hard. She rolled onto her stomach and grabbed Asha's foot, tripping her onto the ground with her.

"Who the fuck are you!?" growled Brin.

Kicking ou Asha's leg, Brin grabbed Asha by the hair she forced her head down, barcode fully exposed. Time slowed for Max as she watched the exchange in slow motion. Asha threw Brin's hands off of her and pushed her back. Both getting to their feet, Asha caught Brin's fist when she threw it at her.

"Another Traitor!" said Brin.

A jeaned knee slammed itself into Brin's stomach and then into her face. Brin recovered and swung at Asha catching her in the face and then fiercely kicking her through the front window. The glass shattered all around and crunched under Brin's boots as she jumped through after her sister.

"You and Zane have got to be the hardest ones to find," said Brin kicking Asha hard in the stomach.

"Brin," coughed Asha looking up, "you always did let your guard down."

"What?" she asked before she felt a sharp pain the side of her head and slipped into unconsciousness.

Asha stood up as Max dropped the rebar and slowly walked up to her.

"Max," said Asha, they started to circle one another before the brunette swung at the blonde...

  
</lj-cut>

  



	5. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (5/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 589  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

  
Chapter 5 : Jondy

  
"Brin," coughed Asha looking up, "you always did let your guard down."

"What?" she asked before she felt a sharp pain the side of her head and slipped into unconsciousness.

Asha stood up as Max dropped the rebar and slowly walked up to her.

"Max," said Asha, they started to circle one another before the brunette swung at the blonde...

Ducking Max's punch, Asha landed a kick to her stomach and they went all out. Dodging kicks and punches, some landing; most missing; the two fiery femmes continued like this until Asha grabbed Max by the arm and swung her into the chain link fence.

"3 YEARS!" shouted Max, "That's how long I've known you here, 3 fucking years and I didn't know! Tell me why! Tell me why I didn't know!"

"So I could look after you better!"

"I can't believe it, Asha and Jondy, the same person. All this time. How could you do this to me?! TO ME?!"

"How could I do this to you? Max I thought you were dead when I came to Seattle!" said Asha ducking a kick, "You went on a crusade against Manticore and lost! I came here to help bring them down and then you show up again after a couple of months! I didn't know what to say."

"So you'd rather I be dead!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!," screamed Asha, "Do you think it was easy? Lying to you? Insulting you all the time, acting like a bitch when I really wanted to help you? When I found out you were alive I wanted to hug the life out of you! But I couldn't. I promised Zack I'd look after you if anything happened to him and the best way to look after you was if you didn't know I was there!"

"You Bitch!"

The two were back at it again, Asha ducked the roundhouse Max sent her way then they locked arms in a stalemate.

"Do you think I meant to hurt you Max?! The entire reason why I got involved in the S1W and Eyes Only was to find you and the others! And when I did I found out you were dead! Not only you but Zack and Tinga too!"

"You could have told me!"said Max losing her edge.

"I wanted too, I thought of so many different ways, but I couldn't; I promised Zack I'd look after you."

"He's yours isn't he?"

"What?"

"Jesse. He's your son."

Max and Asha collapsed to their knees. He brunette gave up her struggle and fell onto her older sister's shoulder and broke down. Tears and ran down Asha's face and she hugged Max tightly.

"I'm sorry Max," she cried, "I'm sorry."

"Just tell me it's real, tell me you're here, that you're really here."

"I am, and I'm not leaving any time soon."

"Oh God, Jondy."

Through the broken window Logan and Alec stood there watching everything. Alec was stupefied.

"Okay what the fuck just happened?"

"I think Asha's an X5."

"They're sisters?" asked Alec, "Asha is Max's sister? One of the twelve that got out in '09? I almost slept with Max's sister?"

"You almost what?" demanded Logan as his head snapped towards Alec.

"I almost what?" asked Alec snapping out of daze.

"What the hell did you mean you almost slept with Asha?"

"Oh, she fell asleep."

"During what exactly?!"

So as Logan and Alec started arguing, Brin lay unconscious, and Max and Jondy were finally reunited.

  



	6. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (6/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 901  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 6: Talk to Me

  
"Just do it."

"But sir!"

"Don't you 'But sir!' me!" growled White, "you're going to do it, and if you won't I'll find someone else who will!"

"This could be a very dangerous procedure," said the Med, "but the test subjects didn't turn out very well in all likely hood this will probably kill you."

"'Likely hood' 'kill you' I'm willing to take that chance Darrel, I've seen the results and I know the risks, but I am going to kill 452 no matter what it costs me. She's fucked with me for the last time and now I'm telling you to do the procedure."

"Ames listen to me, the success rate has only been around 49.8% isn't finding your son a little more important?"

"I've seen him; what he'll become, but that last stunt with those two future runts caused the Conclave to get on my case about not being able to handle the transgenics and now their looking for a replacement."

"All right but, this is a transgenic..."

"It's a transgenic/familiar hybrid that we're going to create in a decade or two," said White, "now do it."

Darrel sighed as he watched White walk into the backroom, he sure had a pretty damn big chip on his shoulder. Shaking his head the Familiar Medic followed White to begin the precedure. Meszima's body wasn't a complete waste...especially with what they found in her blood...

  
^^^

"Don't think I've ever been here before."

"If you were you'd remember it."

Max and Asha sat on the Space Needle, high above the city of Seattle.

"You can actually see the stars," said Asha looking up.

"Yeah, I like it."

"Max, I'm sorry."

"I know, and I'm a.. You know uh,...sorry about the whole attacking...you thing I just..."

"I would've done the same thing," said Asha, "I should have been there for you but I just wanted you to be safe."

"I know and now that I can actually think straight, I can sort of see where you were coming from, if Zack had asked me to watch out for one of you I, and you know, the circumstances that we met in..."

"Led us here."

"Yeah," said Max, "but at least we got here, I mean with what happened last year with the kids."

"They were great weren't they?"

Max smiled, "They were. Rachel...she's just like Alec, I can't believe I didn't pick up on it the first time."

"She has your leadership and bossiness."

"Like when Jesse got shot, how she threw him to the ground and then bandaged him up."

"Oh yeah,"grinned Asha.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. When the laughing subsided, Asha wiped a small tear from her eye and went back to looking at the sky.

"They were in love weren't they?" she asked.

Max nodded slightly, "Yeah, I think they were, or just finding out."

"Our kids."

"Good thing we're not blood related then huh?"

"Yeah..." said Asha.

"So 'Asha' what's the story behind that name?"

"It's my third name."

"I think it's story time."

Asha gave Max a small smile, "Well I still went by 'Jondy' when we got out of Manticore. I was still running and on the streets like most of us were but after the pulse who would notice? When I was seventeen I found Zane in Nevada, we almost didn't recognize each other. I hitchhiked my way south, and he was working in a garage. There was a diner attatched to it so I got a job there, that's when I changed my name to Natalie. If Lydecker was looking for us he'd know Jondy. So I became Natalie. I stayed with Zane for a while before heading to California. I had enough money then and knew enough about the world. I got an apartment and found work in a bar, that's when I heard about Eyes Only and the S1W. I got another name and started a double life. 'Asha' means life, something we all deserve. And my last name 'Barlow' well, I worked in a bar and was lying low so I put it together into my last name."

"How long have you known Logan?"

"Four or five years, we worked on an S1W case together. Stayed close."

"Do you know what Alec and Logan were fighting about back at Crash?"

"When we were kicking the crap outta each other? Uh, no not really why?"

"Don't know," said Max, "this is nice you know. Us, talking, now that I know you're here."

"Yeah it is."

"Have you ever considered acting?"

"Max..."

"I'm just bugging you sis."

"It's nice to hear that again."

"We should go."

"You have to work tomorrow."

"And Alec's probably clawing the wall's," said Max, "are you working too?"

"Logan and his research."

"Good luck with that."

Getting up from their sitting positions, both X5's made their way down the Space Needle. Sharing one last hug before they went their separate ways.

  
^^^

Alec's Apartment...

  
Max put her key in the lock and let herself in. Alec looked up from the t.v when she entered.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, miss me?"

"Always," said Alec giving Max his patented 'Alec grin'.

Throwing off her jacket and making her way over to the couch, Max threw her self down beside Alec and curled up to his side as he put an arm around her.

  



	7. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (7/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,225  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 7: Heat

  
"So you've seen Brin?"

"Uh, yeah she's still comatose," said Max, "guess I hit her a little too hard."

It had been a month since Brin had showed up in Seattle. A visit that prompted Asha to reveal herself as Jondy. The hit Brin had received from Max put her into a coma, one from which she hasn't woken up from. Logan and Alec had gotten her to Terminal City, while Max and Asha "talked things out", she was in a secure location. Alec had pilfered another security monitor for the room for the monitor transgenics so they could watch over her. Sooner or later when she wakes up Max could try talking some sense into her. Maybe she'd start listening.

"First Brin, then Jondy, two of my sister's show up just like that, I wonder if the others are close," she said, "but you said you finished decoding the runes?"

"Yeah I did, that disk Jesse gave me before they left had a translation program on it."

"And?"

"And you're sure there aren't anymore?"

"Any more what?"

"Runes Max, what I've translated looks like it's only partially there, like there's half of it missing."

"Missing?"

"It's only half there Max."

"So what more are going to start popping up?" demanded Max. "Why didn't I ask Rachel about these stupid things? And do you have the heat on in here?"

"Uh no why?" asked Logan.

"I don't know, never mind. So what does the half say?"

"Things about how the meek will inherit the earth and something about a 'Chosen' then the runes skip to an entirely different section, like I said there are pieces missing."

"Well I heard about the meek part from White, where'd you find the chosen part?"

"The runes from your back I think."

"Hmm, guess Ames decided to leave that part out."

"Probably didn't want you getting any ideas."

"Maybe, anyway I'm going back to TC to check on things, I'll see ya."

"Bye Max, oh and if you see Asha tell her to call me, her pager's off."

"Will do."

Max walked out of Logan's apartment and headed down to the lobby. When she got outside she took off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist before starting up her precious Ninja. The sky was overcast and there was a slight wind, but Max felt quite warm.

'I hope Brin's doing all right, maybe Alec will be there. Mmmm...Alec...he's got the most beautiful eyes, and arms, and really nice abs, mmmmm..."

SCREEEEEEECH!

Max put on the brakes and forced the bike to a complete stop. she was starting to sweat.

"Oh God," she said, "I'm in Heat."

  
^^^

"This one?"

"Yeah that's perfect."

"That'll be $5,675.00."

Alec let out a low whistle and reached for his wallet, it was going to take a lot more Jam Pony deliveries to make that back but was worth it.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Alec exited the store and got on his bike, he had hardly started it when his cell phone rang.

"Yello?"

"Alec..."

"Max?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Max are you okay?"

"No," she whined, "Alec come home right now, I don't care what you're doing."

"Max..."

"Alec, I need you, really need you, come home."

"Max wha..."

"I'm in heat, now get that pretty ass of yours over here NOW."

  
^^^

"...100, 101, 102, 103..."

Max was in the middle of her 103rd push up when she decided to collapse. Rolling over on her back and moaning she glanced at the clock on the wall. Alec was taking too long. Whining, Max lifted one hand to fan herself. It was way too hot in the apartment, her heat hazed mind concluded that she'd feel a lot cooler by getting naked preferably with Alec, the thought of a Naked Alec just made her wail and heat up even more.

"Where is he? Canada?"

Max jumped up and headed to the bathroom, cold showers were nice. Very nice. And cold. Very cold. Not hot, cold. Max didn't even bother closing the door, she just rid her self of her much too warm clothes, stepped into the shower and turned it as cold as it could go. Freezing water cascaded down her body as she stood directly under the spray. It was still to hot, not cold enough. Max looked around for the plug and stuffed it onto the drain, letting the tub fill with icy water.

Once it was filled, she cut the shower off and fell back into the filled bath. Water went spilling over the sides as she hit going under the water. When she resurfaced, Max put both her arms over the side of the tub and turned to face the open bathroom door. she was cooling down a bit, things were a little more clear.

"This is new," she said to no one in particular.

And it was, when Max usually went in heat she was always out looking for something to lay, but she was actually torturing herself by waiting for Alec to drag his slow ass home. But what a fine ass it is.

Max lifted her head when she heard the front door slam open.

  
^^^

'In heat?! Max is in heat?'

Alec couldn't help it as a smirk spread on his lip's.

'This is gonna be some ride.'

Alec started his bike and started to manoeuver across the city. It would unfortunately take him twenty minutes to get home. He was quite a way's away, but he had to make it. You should never keep a lady waiting. Especially not your ass kicking, super strong, transgenic girlfriend who is currently in heat.

Alec picked up her pheromone trail a couple blocks from his apartment. when he got to the front door of the building he ditched his bike and quickly went in. The closer he got to his door, the stronger her scent became. To any male X5 it was intoxicating, mind altering. As soon as he saw her he knew he all of his reasoning skills and restraint would be gone. Alec's mind started to cloud as he reached the door. Roughly slamming it open and kicking it shut behind him, Alec looked around for Max. If her scent alone didn't take him to the bathroom, then her trail of clothes would have.

leaning against the doorframe Alec crossed his arms and ankles and stared at the glistening wet Goddess before him. He watched as she lifted a finger and beckoned him towards her.

Using his transgenic speed, Alec had Max out of the water in no time. He slammed her into the wall, kissing her violently as she returned the kiss just as hard and wrapped her legs around his waist.

  



	8. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (8/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 837  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

  
Chapter 8: The Morning After

Sunlight shone in through the small openings in the curtains, making soft pools of light on the floor. Two figures lay curled on the bad. A sheet draped across their naked bodies.

Max stirred and slowly opened her eyes. When she was fully awake, Max was slightly confused to feel the mattress beneath her. When had they made it to the bed?

The hazy memories of last night started to clear. A little smirk appeared on Max's mouth as she remembered just how they made it from the bathroom to the bedroom. Sighing happily, Max leaned back into Alec's chest. His right arm was draped around her stomach.

A couple days after Rachel and Jesse had left, Max had gone into heat. That had been her first time with Alec and the experience was the complete opposite of how she usually felt afterwards. There was no regret, no shame, no guilt. There was only Alec, and how much he meant to her.

As Max tried to get up, Alec's arm tightened around her and he mumbled something incoherently. Max rubbed his arm and slowly eased out of his grip. Not that she wouldn't mind staying there but she had to get up, after last night Max really something to eat.

Climbing out of bed and stretching a bit, she moved over to the dresser, Max grabbed one of Alec's t-shirts and slipped it on.

Walking out into the livingroom, Max stopped to pick up Alec's jacket. How it had been thrown from the bathroom to right beside the couch she would never know. As she lifted it, something fell out of the pocket and hit the ground.

"Uh, now I have to-" Max stopped her rant about picking it up when she saw what it was. A small velvet box lay on the floor, "No way..."

Max picked up the box from the floor and leaned against the couch before slowly opening it. A silver platinum engagement ring sat in the centre. On it was a dark blue sapphire surrounded by two smaller diamonds. Max could only stare at it.

"I take it that you found it then?"

Alec's voice made Max jump and look towards the bedroom door. Alec's boxer clad body stood leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. A light smile on his face.

"Alec, wha...?"

Alec moved until he was standing beside her, and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Marry me, Max."

Max let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and looked up at Alec. His hazel eyes, serious, and never leaving hers. She broke eye contact first and looked down at the ring, tears prickled her eyes but she blinked them back. Looking back up at Alec she handed him the ring.

He took it and looked at her confused.

"Well?" she asked holding up her left hand, "aren't you gonna put it on?"

Alec laughed, his whole face lit up in that infamous grin of his. Taking the ring out of its box, he slipped it onto Max's finger. Dropping the box onto the couch, Alec lifted her up and carried her into the kitchen.

"You kind of scared me there for a minute, Max."

"Like I could say 'no' to you?"

"I seem to recall the first time we met..."

"Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

^^^

"I thought transgenics didn't need sleep?"

"What?" Asha jumped awake after Logan poked her in the shoulder, "Oh God what time is it?" Asha sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes.

"11:15 in the morning."

"Sorry I fell asleep but those books you gave me were really boring. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I just thought I'd let you sleep."

"I don't need sleep."

"Asha, you're yawning as you say that," said Logan sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Whatever, so you still have nothing?"

"Nothing. It's like White just disappeared of the face of the planet."

"Who knows? Maybe he did?"

"I don't think he'd give up this easily. Something's going on, has been ever since the kids left."

"And who knows what they know?"

"Yeah, exactly."

They both sighed, Logan leaned forward and their foreheads pressed together. Leaning in further their lips were almost touching when Asha pulled away and stood up quickly.

"Asha?"

"Logan."

"Asha what?"

"Look, Logan, you know how I feel about you but it just-it's just if something's gonna happen between us, I have to know that I'm not a consolation prize because you couldn't have Max. And I don't want you doing this just for Jesse either, I have to know."

"I-"

A beep went off and Asha looked down at her pager.

"S1W, I gotta go," she said, and turning around Asha was out the door before Logan could finish.

"-love you," said Logan to an empty apartment.

As he stared at the closed door the little voice inside his head was repeating over and over:

 _She doesn't know._


	9. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (9/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 964  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 9: Not My Day

  
The night air was crisp and cool, all was unusually quiet in the dark. Very light talking could be heard by the docks, but it was loud enough so that passers-by wouldn't think too much of it. Well, until one of the men became agitated. It was clear that he had obviously skipped those anger management classes that Otto kept trying to talk him into.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Ames it's out of the question."

"But-,"

"No 'buts' it isn't 100% yet," said Simms, "you're over worked, maybe someone else should take over for you."

"No disrespect sir, but THAT'S out of the question I'll kill 452 if it's the last thing I do," vowed White, "No matter what it takes."

"I'll talk with the Elders but until then, I'd suggest getting some rest...and maybe some anger management classes."

White clenched his jaw to keep a certain comment from slipping out of his mouth. He was already getting in trouble for his over zealousness, he didn't need to get into anymore by mouthing off to one of his superiors.

"Are we clear? That you aren't to bother our scientists again? Ames, what you were suggesting was absurd, and once you calm down, you'll see it too."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now take some deep breathes and you'll come to see it my way. Fe'nos-tol."

"Fe'nos-tol."

Simms walked back over to his parked car and got in. The driver pulled out of the lot and out into the night.

"Son of a BITCH!!!"

White kicked at a support beam on the dock, the force knocked it completely out of proportion. The side White was standing on collapsed into the water along with the good agent.

  
^^^

"Congrats Boo's," said Original Cindy pulling Max and Alec in for a hug.

"My two best bud's are getting married, good luck you guys," said Sketchy.

The two transgenics had just announced their engagement at Jam Pony. Normal was sobbing hysterically to the news that his Golden Boy was being roped in by Missy Miss and would no longer be single.

Max had called OC before they came into work. As the best friend she should be the first to know. She would have called sooner but she was busy with other things. Other things being Alec.

"So you got a bridesmaid yet?"

"I was thinking more Maid of Honour."

"That my girl."

"Yo, Sketchy," said Alec, "can I count on you as best man?"

"Alec my friend, you know it."

"Normal, buddy? You gonna be alright?" called Alec.

"Give me *sob* time..."

"He'll be alright."

"Right," said Original Cindy, "so you two got a date set yet?"

"No, I don't think so," said Max.

"We haven't gotten around to talking about it yet if you get my hint," Alec grinned before Max slapped him upside the head.

"Whatever, we'll talk later," said Max, "am I running with you today OC?"

"Yup, us two ladies are on our own."

"Package, bip *sniff* bib," said Normal pushing some their way.

Max and Cindy grabbed the packages and headed outside.

"Think we broke his heart?"

"You know it boo."

  
^^^

"So Simms was right," said White to no one in particular. He had gotten home and taken out some of his frustration on the basement walls and some of his training equipment. The punching bag lay a shredded sandy mess on the floor. The walls had huge holes and gaps in them, plaster, concrete, and wood had been torn away. It had been nine hours since he broke the dock and fell in the lake, coming out soaking wet, his mood didn't get any better until he broke a few things.

White was know feeling eerily calm, his rage, once again, quieted for a couple minutes headed upstairs to wash his bleeding knuckles.

"Alright thinking clearly know," White muttered as he turned the taps on his bathroom sink. Putting his hand under the flowing water, he watched the blood flow away as he made a mental note.

'Transgenics are freaks. So are the X38's. Familiar Loyalists or not, still X-series, still freaks.

One: DO NOT force Cerberus scientist to experiment the effects of the freak's blood on you. I plead temporary insanity for what I said because of what I have been through for the past three years. It's the stress.

Two: DO find 452

Three: DO kill 452, but before you do find out where Ray is.

Four: Find son.

Five: Number one priority FIND SON.

Six: Kill 452 slowly and painfully.

Seven: Make 494 watch.

Eight: Interchange six and seven

Too many fucking numbers...hate numbers...numbers are bad....fucking transgenics....'

Splashing some water on his face, White forced himself to take a deep breath and to calm down. Anymore thoughts on transgenics would lead to a shattered mirror and lots of broken glass. The rest of the day he was going to relax and then tomorrow, he would formulate his most brilliant plan on how to kill 452 and get Ray back.

  
^^^

"Max, I think you should go home."

"I'm fine," said Max.

It was the third time they had to stop for Max to throw up. She shouldn't be getting sick. there was no way. She was a soldier dammit! No bug was going to bring her down.

"Really I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Max you ain't never been sick before, maybe you should go see that doctor of Logan's?"

"I'm not sick."

"Boo, you're...not sick."

"Told you."

"There something you not telling OC?"

"What?"

"Max are you pregnant?"

"What?! No! I'm not...I can't...I, OC, it's too soon..."

"Let's see...June, July, August, September, October, November, December, January...eighth months to the new year boo, how long you transgenics pregnant for?"

"Oh God..."

"Let's get you to that doctor."

  



	10. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (10/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 978  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 10: Oh Baby

  
"Let's see...death? No, too quick. I suppose I could always make it slow. No, don't think I have the patience anymore. Um....kidnapping and torture? Nah, she always gets away....."

Ames White sat at his desk in his super secret NSA warehouse scratching out ideas on his

Ways To Kill 452 list.

Ames didn't like to admit it but he had to. He had tried everything against 452 and yet she still always got away. Ever since White had met 452 his life has sucked. His wife was dead, his son was missing, and the Conclave was getting more and more pissed off at his failures. First it was the blundered Jam Pony raid, and then the first meeting with 452's future brat, the ruined hospital evacuation, in which he found himself tied up AGAIN. And now his little psychotic break a while back. An X38 transfusion...what the hell had he been thinking? Oh right: KILL 452!

Why was it that nothing ever went Ames' way? Just once he'd like to have it his way. Just once!

He sighed and threw his pad and paper down. He needed a drink. Badly.

  
^^^^

Max and Alec's apartment:

  
"Max would you just go to the doctor?"

"No! I'm not pregnant and this is gonna prove it!"

Original Cindy rolled her eyes from the other side of the bathroom door. Max being as stubborn as she was, refused to go see Dr. Carr unless she absolutely had to. Still believing it was too early for her to be pregnant, Max had stopped and picked up three pregnancy tests from the store just to prove Cindy's prediction wrong.

Cindy sighed and went to sit down on the couch. A few seconds later, a fidgeting Max joined her.

"Boo just..."

"Shhh! I don't want to hear it, just give me three minutes...."

"Max."

"I thought I'd have at least two years! Rachel should have said it was a carry over year..."

"Well at least your boy asked you ta marry him before he found out."

"Found out what? There still may be nothing to find out."

"Max, why you trippin? I thought you'd want your girl here?"

"Her nineteen year old self was fine, but now we have to raise her...she, she...OC she's going to be helpless. She won't be able to defend herself. And what if we get attacked by White? When I'm nine months pregnant? How am I supposed to fight? How..."

"Max, Max you gotta calm yourself down girl. First off, you did raise her. You saw how fine she turned out, and she was fine. Meaning if anything happened to your future-previously-pregnant-self, nothing happened to Rachel Boo. And you know that Alec would protect the both of you so damn well. He didn't spend twenty odd years in Manticore just to forget all that training. If you can't fight he'll do it for the both of ya."

"But what if..."

"And stop your what iff-in'! Alec got himself a letter from his future self didn't he? So apparently he made it too."

"But OC, Jesse said they might create a different time line and they did! The TransFamiliar War never happened and..."

"And if it had, it would still be goin' on now and you'd still be pregnant. So that means in Rachel's future, you were pregnant AND leading an army at the same time. Somthin' you ain't having to be doing now," said Original Cindy, "Just relax and breathe, you also might want to put some more faith in you and Alec raisin' a baby. If Gem's doing it then so can you."

"And so is Jeice and her girl....I wish her and Tinga were here...."

"You got Jondy back..."

"Yeah," laughed Max tearfully, "who won't be pregnant for at least another two years...lucky bitch."

"What happened to your if of denial Boo."

"Shut it OC."

Max's watch beeped signaling the three minute time limit was up. She and Cindy got up to go check the pregnancy tests. Walking into the bathroom and picking up the tests, Max looked at the three of them, looking more and more confused by the minute. Glancing at the boxes again she turned to Original Cindy

"OC this can't be right."

"Well that cuz it ain't," said Original Cindy, "Max let's just go over to that doctor's."

Max sighed and looked at them again.

The first test she tried promised "Blue if you're pregnant, Pink if you're not!" It turned Green.

The second test promised "A line if you're pregnant, two lines if you're not!" Max got a circle.

The third test said "A 'yes' if you're expecting, a 'no' if you're not!" Max got a 'ynoes'.

Max tossed the three tests into the trash and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Girl you get 'yo ass up and outta this house."

"But..."

"No buts, you just want to wait and see if you balloon?"

"Let's go," Max got up and marched out of the bathroom. Cindy shook her head and smiled before running off to catch up to Max.

  
^^^

Dr. Carr's Office...

  
"What's taking him so long?"

"Max you're fidgeting again."

"Well you'd be fidgety too if you thought you were pregnant!"

"Which will never happen."

Max rolled her eyes and turned her head towards the door as it opened. Dr. Carr stepped in with his medical chart in his hand.

"Well?"

"Well I guess you just want the straight answer?" asked Carr.

"She failed three tests get on with it already," said OC.

"Well the tests failed probably because of your genetic make-up Max." said Carr, "But anyway, your tests came back positive. You're pregnant Max."

"Oh?" said Max weakly as she laid herself down on the examination table she was sitting on, "Oh."

"So," said OC smirking, "when we be tellin' soldier boy?"

  



	11. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (11/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,872  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 11: Telling Alec

  
"Yo, Logan buddy!"

Logan jumped in his chair and let out a slow calming breath. 'X-series' he thought, 'never can knock.'

"Alec don't you knock?"

"Nope, guess not huh?"

"What do you want?" asked Logan staring at his computer screen.

"Aw come on, no hello? No, 'how you doin' Alec?' Just a 'what do I want'?

"Yes Alec, what do you want?"

"Well now, someone's having their period today, lemme guess," said Alec sitting on a chair behind Logan, "Girl trouble, oh no wait...Asha trouble, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" said Logan. He swivelled around to face Alec, finally abandoning his 'work'

"Ha! I knew it, you did something to screw it up!"

"You don't have to look so happy about it."

"So you did?"

"Did what?"

"Logan you know what I think I know you did."

"I didn't do anything to Asha!"

"Yeah your right, maybe that's the problem..."

"What?"

"Maybe she wanted you to do something to her," said Alec with his famous 'Alec Grin'

"I hate you."

"I know, now tell me."

"She thinks I'm using her as a replacement for Max or just so Jesse can be born."

"Well you know he'll never be born if you two don't...you know..."

"Why am I talking to you?"

"Logan..."

"Can I count on your 'honest' advice or are you just going to laugh at me?"

"I'll give you my honest advice because I need your help with something."

"Fine," said Logan taking a deep breath. He would usually talk to Asha about anything that was bothering him, but now this concerned her too, "we almost kissed. But before it happened she just got up and started going on about how she didn't want to be a consolation prize because I couldn't have Max or if this was all about Jesse. Then she got paged by the S1W and left before I could say anything....she doesn't know..."

"Well is she?"

"Is she what?"

"A consolation prize because you couldn't have Max?"

"You haven't heard a word I said after 'Max' have you?"

"What?"

"She doesn't know Alec!"

"Who doesn't Max or Asha."

Logan threw his hands up in the air and walked out of the computer room. Alec got up and followed.

"Logan what are you going on about?"

"I -I well, dammit Alec, I love her!"

"Okay, I thought we already discussed how Max-"

"Asha you idiot! I'm talking about Asha! I love ASHA!"

"Oh, well okay then..."

"YOU are the one who can't stop thinking about Max for a millisecond! I don't want Max, I am OVER Max, what I am going on about is that Asha left before I could tell her that I loved her, and now I think that she thinks that I don't love her, and I don't know how to show her that I love her that will PROVE to her that I DON'T want Max!"

"Okay, Logan, calm down and try to breath, you're about to hyperventilate."

Logan collapsed onto the couch and sank down into the cushions.

"What the hell do I do?" asked Logan defeated.

"Well I'm thinking I should have brought a tape recorder and then we just play back what you were just yelling about," said Alec.

"I'm serious here Alec."

"Yeah I know," said Alec sitting down beside Logan, "Maybe you can wait till she goes into heat? That's how me and Max officially got together."

"I am not going to take advantage of Asha while she's in heat."

"So you're going to let someone else? Okay."

"What?! No! I...No! Oh God, No."

"Exactly."

"But that doesn't prove that I love her."

"Cook her dinner?"

"I did that for Max."

"Yeah, you might want to 'not' do that until after you and Asha get together."

"I need help."

"Yes, you really do."

The two sat in silence for a of couple minutes, just thinking or staring into space.

"How about flowers?" suggested Alec.

"Too...typical, not to mention boring, this has to be something that proves I love her. And somehow I don't think flowers are going to cut it."

"A big billboard with 'I Love You Asha' written across it?"

"Now that might work," said Logan, "So why are you here anyway?"

"What? Oh yeah that. I, um, wanted to show you something. No one else knows."

Alec shrugged off his jacket and then pulled up his right sleeve, on the top of his forearm were...

"Runes?" said Logan grabbing Alec's arm.

"Uh, yeah looks that way."

Logan turned Alec's arm the other way, and sure enough there were more on the back of his arm.

"When did they?"

"Just this morning, I was delivering my last package and saw 'em."

"The other half..."

"What?"

"A couple days ago, I finished translating Max's, they were only half there, Alec these could be the missing half!"

"Great, why me? Max is the one with the super power or whatever, why do I have these too?"

"Let me translate them and we'll find out."

  
^^^

  
"I'm what?" squeaked Max.

Original Cindy had just gotten her back to the apartment and had led Max over to the couch.

"You're pregnant, boo."

"Pregnant?"

"I told ya."

"Alec, that, that...that bastard!" screamed Max, "He knew! I knew he knew! He had to have known! Oh, when he gets back here..."

"Alright, now dis has got to be them pregnancy hormones," said OC.

"Hormones? What hormones?"

"Here, read these."

Original Cindy passed Max the pregnancy pamphlets that Carr had given her to get Max to read.

"Max why you think Alec knows?"

"Because he's Alec! And he's...he's....pregnant," said Max calming down, "I'm pregnant."

Max flopped down on the couch and put a hand on her still flat stomach.

"I'm pregnant," she said, "I'm going to be a mother."

"That scary huh?"

"I just keep thinking about how Rachel was a couple inches taller than me, and know she's hardly a...a centimeter long."

Max sniffed as some tears made their way down her face, "You read those pamphlets right?"

"Yeah I did," said OC.

"Is this natural?"

"Hormones baby, you're going to me crying, yelling, and giggling for the next nine months."

"I hate Alec," cried Max laying down on the couch.

  
^^^

"I love Max," said Alec as Logan photographed the newly appearing runes.

"And now you're engaged?"

"Yeah, and you know I don't know if she wanted to tell you, but if she does, act surprised okay?"

"Engaged? You two are getting married?"

"Logan why do you keep on repeating the same thing over and over? Just forge us some documents and we're all set, well forge Max some documents, I already got mine from when I got mistaken for Ben and arrested."

"Engaged?"

"Logan. Focus."

"It's just...a little weird."

"Aw come on, Max's clone got married so why can't we?"

"I'm not saying you can't, I just didn't think you'd actually...propose...."

"And why not?" asked Alec

"I just didn't ever see you doing something like that," said Logan honestly

"Like what? Asking the woman I love to marry me? Oh hey! maybe that's what you can do! Ask Asha to marry you and we can have a double wedding."

"We're not even a couple yet."

"Oh yeah, well you'd better be getting a move on chop, chop!"

"You're getting married? To Max?"

"It is what one does for the woman he loves and would die without isn't it?"

"I always just saw you as an irresponsible man whore."

"Yeah so did Max."

"This will take some getting used to."

"Take all the time you need." said Alec, "except with these runes, could we hurry this up a bit? Max is going to yell at me for being late."

"Almost done."

  
^^^

  
Max had gone from pacing to sitting to pacing again.

'Where the hell is Alec?' Max thought, ' He should have been home by now. I'm going to yell at him for being late!'

Max had called Jam Pony to see if Alec was still working, which made Normal's day to hear that his Golden boy wasn't with his soon-to-be-bride. Max hung up in a huff and then went pacing again. She was just about to call Logan to see if he had seen Alec when the front door opened.

"Alec! Where the hell were you?!" screamed Max.

"Hello to you too honey," said Alec. 'I told Logan she'd yell at me'

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where were you!"

"Okay Max, calm down, I just stopped by Logan's."

"Oh," said Max looking slightly embarrassed by her tirade. Those stupid pregnancy pamphlets told her she'd be moody right? Or well, more moody than usual?

"Max are you okay?"

"What?" Max snapped out of her thoughts, "yeah, peachy why?"

"Because Zee said Original Cindy dropped your packages on him because you were sick."

"Oh, that, yeah, I have to..." started Max.

"Right, Max, I went to Logan's and..." Alec began.

"I have something to tell you," Max and Alec said at the same time.

"You go first," said Max.

"You started before me."

"O-kay then, um...Alec...I..." Max started to play with her ring out of nervousness. How many times had she practiced this before he got home?

"Alec I'm..."

"You're..."

Max took a deep breath before blurting it out.

"Alec I'm pregnant!"

Silence.

'He's not moving,' thought Max, 'or breathing. Just staring. Is this a bad sign? Oh God, what if he doesn't want this? No, he has to want this. He loved Rachel. He couldn't just change his mind like this...could he?

"Alec?" asked Max quietly.

He blinked and shook his head.

"Okay wait," said Alec, "wait, wait, wait.....wait."

Max's eyebrows nit together as she twisted her ring more violently.

"You're serious? This isn't a joke? You're actually..." started Alec.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, you are? No jokes, Max."

"No."

"No, what?"

"Dammit Alec, this is no joke! I'm pregnant!" she yelled, slapping him hard on the arm.

Slowly but surely a stupid smile formed on his face. With the yelling and the hitting, there was the fiery woman he loved.

"You're totally serious?" he asked again, which earned him another slap. Laughing he picked her up in his arms and spun around, "You're serious? We're having a baby?!"

If Alec smile got any bigger he was sure it would become permanent. His newly discovered good mood seemed to be contagious.

"You jerk!" laughed Max unable to keep a straight face, "don't scare me like that! You were just looking at me and not saying anything!"

"Payback for when I thought you were gonna turn down my proposal," She glared at him, "Max that was a joke! I just...I can't believe this...you're sure?"

"After three failed pregnancy tests, OC dragged me to Carr's office, who confirmed it."

"We're having a baby?"

"For the last time: YES, we are having a baby."

Alec walked over to the couch where he collapsed with Max still in his arms.

"But, but isn't this still too soon?"

"Count the months."

"Heh, yeah, In nine months we will be in 2024."

"Nine months..."

"A baby..."

Max took Alec's hand and placed it on top of her still flat stomach as she snuggled into him.

"Our baby..."


	12. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (12/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,656  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 12: Asha

"Hey Asha it's Logan, when you get in and hear this message do you think you could stop by the penthouse for a minute? Thanks. Bye."

Asha sighed as she listened to the answering machine play the message one more time. Logan was up to something. Definitely up to something. For the past three weeks, weird things had been happening. Unexplained flowers kept showing up at work, in her car, given to her by strangers on the street, flowers, flowers everywhere! A couple days ago Asha came home to find even more flowers covering her apartment. They were covering almost every flat surface of her home. That same day the S1W leader/09' escapee took a trip down to Jam Pony to see if Max or Alec had anything to do with what Logan was doing. Alec had whole heartedly told her all of the wheel chaired wonder's secret plans. Asha was quick to point out that Logan no longer needed the wheel chair, he could walk fine, and his plans were now not-so-secret. Alec then pulled out a piece of paper that had what looked to be 'Nicknames for Logan' written across the top, and crossed something out on the list.

Asha shook her head. There was now Logan's new message on her answering machine and what she was going to do about it. She stretched and sat down on her couch. Asha had just gotten back from Max's baby shower. The X5 was now 3 weeks pregnant, craving, and prone to mood swings (non having been violent...yet...give Alec time...).

Finally deciding, Asha got up and headed out the door.

^^^

"Aaaaalllleeeecccc....Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeec...ALEC! Get your ass in here!"

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled as he heard Max screaming for him from the bedroom. But she was the one who kicked him out of bed to cater to her cravings, as the pregnancy was after all, according to Max, his fault. And he wasn't about to contradict her, if she wanted to blame him for getting her pregnant Alec was all to happy to accept the blame. After bonding and enjoying the little time spent with the nineteen year old future version of his daughter, Alec couldn't wait until she was actually here in the present. And just knowing she was on the way, Max could order him to do anything or slap him around just for the hell of it, and all would be A-okay!

Alec went to put the ice cream back in the freezer and take Max her chocolate ice cream and strawberry jam sundae with crushed oatmeal cookies all over it.

"Oooh, gimme, gimme, gimme." Max held out her hands for the ice cream as Alec slid under the covers next to her, "Mmmmm, dis goob..." mumbled Max slowly savouring her first bite.

"Well at least you didn't ask me for something really disgusting," said Alec.

"Mm, yeah like a ketchup and mustard ice smoothie."

"Max that's disgusting."

"Well if you add sugar..."

"Max..."

"I'm kidding Alec, but I'm sure the cravings are going to get worse."

"Yeah you'll probably send me to Japan to get you some real sushi or something."

"Sashimi sounds good."

"I could always get Logan to send some S1W guy to do it."

"Mmmm...ice cream, cookies, and jam..."

Alec laughed at Max as her eyes took on a glazed look as she started to space out and think of more food. After a few seconds she snapped out of it, and put her ice cream down beside her.

"Logan's still translating these?" she asked running her finger down the runes on Alec's arm.

"Yeah, I guess."

"The other half. Guess Manticore really made us for each other huh?"

"A match made in Manticore."

"So romantic."

"Oh yeah." They both laughed.

^^^

Logan sighed and started pacing again for the millionth time. Did she get the message? Would she show up? Or was she actually trying to avoid him? After their almost no-kiss and Asha's revelation of how she felt, Logan thought things were going to be weird. But no. When it came to Eyes Only duty she was there helping him like nothing had ever happened. Logan thought that everything was fine until Max and Alec had shown up earlier in the day unannounced and, of course, without knocking.

*

After surveying the struggling couple until Asha left, Alec took it upon himself to alert Logan of the situation at hand. Seeing as how Logan alone, would be too dense to pick up on anything. Alec thought he'd give Logan some help with Asha.

"You are so dense," said Alec shaking his head.

Max thwaped him on the arm before adding, "you need our help Logan."

"Why are you hitting me if you think I'm right?"

"I'm pregnant doorknob!"

"Ah, yeah that old excuse." Which earned him another playful slap.

"My love life is none of you two's business!" said Logan.

"Oh really?" said Max, "then how are things? They look strained."

"We're fine."

"So that's why you two are so tense," said Alec.

"Why are you two here?"

"Remember those oatmeal cookies you used to make?" asked Max.

"Yeeeesss," answered Logan slowly.

"I need some, make them. Now."

"She's craving. Last night she kicked me out of bed to get her some Grape flavored gum."

"Check the cookie jar..."

Max got up and started to tear Logan's preciously clean kitchen apart looking for cookies.

"Did you listen to anything I had to say after our last conversation about Asha?"

"I went with flowers."

"I thought you said it was too typical?"

"LOTS of flowers."

"Now when you say lots..."

"Everywhere, I had them dropped off at the S1W, her apartment, I even paid people on the street to give them to her. I followed her to work to find out which route she takes."

"How very stalker of you."

"Alec!"

"Sorry."

"You people are idiots," said Max rejoining them. She was nibbling on a cookie with the rest in a zip lock bag, "invite her over and just tell her! She loves you, so it's not like she's gonna laugh in your face. And you have to get together before the wedding tomorrow night."

"Why?" asked Logan.

"Alec and I made a bet, and you want Alec to lose to me right?"

"You made a bet, oh God..."

"Just do it, you lame ass pansy reject!" snapped Max.

"Hormones?"

"Hormones."

*

Logan shook the memory out of his mind as he resumed his pacing, he had opted for Max's blunt advice: Just tell her. There was no harm in that. Was there? Well if there was, there shouldn't be. He loved her, she loved him. She didn't know he loved her, but he was going to convince her tonight. He needed her. He needed her smile, her laugh, her light, and everything that was Asha. He loved her. And she was going to know it.

"You're going to wear the rug out if you continue like that."

Logan's head shot up at the sound of her voice. Asha stood with her arms lightly crossed, with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Flowers, Logan? Flowers everywhere, everywhere I go," she started walking up to him, "Where did they all come from, I wonder?"

"It, uh, was the best plan Ale- I mean, I came up with."

"Logan..."

"Have things been stressed? Between us? I mean, okay I'm just going to get straight down to what I wanted to tell you..."

"Um, Logan..."

"NO! Absolutely not, nuh uh, no way are you interrupting me! You're going to stand there and listen! No more cutting me off, I'm tired of it and you have to hear me out!"

"So talk."

"I'm talking, see talking," started Logan, "Asha the last time we got into this you got called off before I could finish my sentence, and you didn't here me say what I was starting to tell you," Logan took a deep breath before he continued, "Asha I love you. I do, with everything that I am and with everything that I have, I love you. And you don't have to feel like second prize because you aren't. I mean, I can see how you could think that, but then I can't see how. We've gotten closer over the year and for me there's only you. Forget about Max, forget about Jesse, I want you Asha, I love you and I don't know what else to say or do to make it clear to you. But if there is something I can do just tell me and I'll do it."

"Hop on one foot, flap your arms like a chicken and bock!" said Asha trying to stop herself from smiling.

"Are you serious?"

"You said anything."

After letting out a weak moan, Logan preceded to do what Asha told him to do. 'This had better prove it to her.' he thought as he bocked and humiliated himself in front of the woman he loved.

When he was done, Asha was laughing hysterically. When she had finally calmed down Logan asked her, "Happy now?"

"Yes," said Asha smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Logan put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

"I needed to know," said Asha breaking the kiss.

"And you do know now right?"

"Yeah, and...oh my God Logan! I can't believe you did that for me!" The hysterics were back as Asha fell into a new fit of giggles.

"Yeah real funny, now you're going to get it," said Logan smiling. Asha's laughter was contagious and who was Logan to fight it?

"Logan!" Asha screamed as Logan lifter her over his shoulder.

Logan laughed as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom intent on proving (in a much less humiliating fashion) just how much he loved and needed her.

  



	13. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (13/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,756  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 13: I Do

  
"Ouch! Hey watch that pin!" shrieked Max as the sharp end accidently hit her skin.

"Sorry, Max," said Asha. She was almost finished pinning up the extra lace in the back, it would sweep out with the rest of the dresses train.

"Why'd I let you talk me into a traditional ceremony? Alec and I could have just gone down to City Hall and voila."

"Girl, afta everything you and Alec have went though you deserve somethin' like this," said Original Cindy, "Besides, OC saw some cute honey out in the aisles." She smiled.

The day of the Wedding and everyone had made it to Our Lady of the Sacred Heart Church. It was originally going to be a small company consisting of: Logan, Asha, OC, Sketchy, and a few others from Jam Pony (even Normal actually showed up for the event), but most of the transgenics from Terminal City had also braved the outside for Max. She nearly freaked about them getting caught on the way but she was subdued and in the end touched by the gesture. Father Destry had also been so kind as to conduct the ceremony.

  
A week earlier...

Max walked into the church at a slightly hesitant pace. She knew the Father would be happy to marry her but how would he react to seeing Alec? The wedding was in a week and Max was going to ask him now, it was a good as time as any. Walking deeper into the church, she slid into the confessional booth.

"It's me," said Max.

"You're not supposed to tell me that," answered Father Destry.

"Happens all the time," said Max, "this is the only time of day I can seem to get you one-on-one nowadays."

"What is it you need?"

"Not a confession this time, but a favor really. I'm getting married next week and was wondering if you'd conduct the ceremony."

"Married? That's wonderful news to hear. Of course I'll do it, but you seemed hesitant to ask."

"Well, here's where it get's...well, weird, but not for me, but it might be for you..."

"Go on."

"You remember 4 years ago...when you were almost killed?"

"Of course, having a barcode cut into your neck isn't something one forgets."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, God teaches us to forgive, what does this have to do with your marriage?"

"The man I'm marrying...he's Ben's twin."

"I appreciate your concern, and my what a shock that would have been. Bring him around before your date is set, and when do you want the rehearsal booked?"

Max smiled appreciatedly.

  
Present...

Max tugged up the top of her gown, it was strapless and felt as though it kept slipping. Or it was her nerves. 'Five years ago and I never would have thought I'd be doing this,' she thought. Unconsciously one of her hands made its way to her still flat stomach, she was three weeks along now. She should be showing in another seventeen. Pregnant and married. Who have thought? For the first time since she met Logan, Max was really starting to look toward the future. How much she wanted to watch her daughter grow into the determined young woman who came from the future, she wanted to watch Alec do stupid things, would Rachel want to play house? Would Alec play tea party with her? Or would she prefer all types of training over tradition girly roles?

Now if only White could die sometime...preferably quiet, yet very painful...Max knew that she and Alec wouldn't be able to stop looking over their shoulders until White and Cerberus were out of the picture for good.

'One day,' thought Max, 'it'll all be worth it...'

"Max what are you smiling about?" asked Asha.

"It's her wedding day, my boo should be smiling, something would be very wrong is she wasn't."

"So when are you and Logan getting married?" asked Max.

Asha laughed, "Married? We're just going to coast peacefully for a while and end up where we're supposed to be."

"I heard he danced for you."

"Oh yeah! I made him embarrass himself before I could accept him wanting me for me."

"Well I got my man, Logan's all yours sis."

There was a knock at the door as Gem popped her head in.

"Max, they're ready for you."

"Here goes nothing."

^^^

The church was almost completely packed. Alec was standing up at the alter with Sketchy. Joshua and Logan were in the front row along with the others. Normal was in the second pew opening another box of kleenex. When the soft music started playing everyone looked towards the back. the first to come in was baby Faith, a little over a year old and walking down the aisle holding Gem's hand. Next was Original Cindy in her gown of soft blue, after her came Asha in a bridesmaid gown of soft pink. After the four had gotten down the aisle, gasps and whisles went around as Max came down the aisle. The soft pearl white of her gown and veil heightened all of her natural features. The dress seemed to float around her as she walked. As she reached the alter and handed off her bouquet of roses to Original Cindy, she and Alec joined hand and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God, to join this man and this woman in holy marriage which is instituted by God, regulated by His commandments, blessed by our Lord Jesus Christ, and to be held in honor among all men. Forasmuch as these two persons have come hither to be made one in this holy estate, if there be nay present who knows any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined in marriage, I require him now to make it known or ever after to hold his peace."

Max and Alec glared around as if daring anyone to speak out. Normal could be heard choking back sobs and muttering what sounded like 'Alec no...'

When no one objected Father Destry continued:

"Alec, do you take this woman to be your wife, to love and honor from this day forward, in faith and tenderness, to live with her and cherish her, according to the ordinance of God, in the holy bond of marriage?

"I do."

"Max, do you take this man to be your husband, to love and honor from this day forward, in faith and tenderness, to live with him and cherish him, according to the ordinance of God, in the holy bond of marriage?

"I do."

"Will you vow your love to one another?"

"I Alec, take you, Max, to be my wedded wife. I promise to be your loving and faithful husband, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live. Max, when I first met you I felt something that I wouldn't be able to name for a while, and as time went on you became someone that I would never leave and someone I would die for. I can't describe how much I love you or how lucky I am to have you. I love you Maxie."

I Max, take you Alec, to be my wedded husband. I promise to be your loving and faithful wife, in plenty and in want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live. Alec, you annoyed me so much when we first met, though now when I look back it's actually a pretty funny story. As time went on my feelings for you changed. You were an ally, a face from my past, my friend, my boy, and now you're my husband. I've always had trouble expressing myself besides beating you up all the time, but you always came back to me, and I never knew why for quite sometime until it all came out. I love you Alec, I really do."

"The rings please," said Father Destry.

Max and Alec picked up their respective partner's ring and exchanged them along with the ring vows. 'With this ring, I thee wed, in token and pledge of our constant and everlasting love.'

"By the authority committed unto me, I declare that Alec and Max are now husband and wife. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers went up as Max and Alec sealed their vows with a kiss.

^^^

The party that followed was held at Terminal City, the base was cleared out and white, blue, and pink, streamers decorated the hall. As it turned out there were some pretty good chefs at TC which made all the food at Logan's and then helped ship it over. Some sound equipment was set up and they sent it playing through all the speaker systems, not only for the wedding, but to also test them out. Hours were spent in celebration after everything the transgenics had been through this was exactly what they needed. Logan and Asha were slow dancing, and Normal had actually stopped crying for the first time that day. He was talking to Gem and checking up on little Faith.

"So how are you feeling Mrs. Alec?"

"Better than ever Mr. Max," said Max, "you should have gotten a last name."

"I do have a last name: Guevara, Alec Guevara."

"That's my name dummy."

"It's OUR name sweetie," said Alec bringing his lips down to touch Max's.

"Hope I ain't interruptin' nothin',"

"Hey OC."

"Just wanted to let you know, that dis is some great party."

"You met someone."

"Ya know me too well boo."

"The cute honey you saw in the aisle?"

"Oh yeah, long curly dark hair, and da prettiest orange eyes ever, one of you X-Series too, her name's Undomiel."

"Undomiel? The Evanstar?"

Logan and Asha had just came up to them and caught the end of the conversation.

"The what?"

"Evanstar, Arwen Undomiel," said Logan. All he got were blank stares.

"The elf princess in The Lord of the Rings? JRR Tolkein? Do none of you people read!?"

"Okaaay, Logan what have I told you about them drugs?" said Alec.

"It's a classic! How can you not know about it?"

"Okay honey let it go," said Asha, "We'll talk about it later."

Logan went off muttering about the scientist who created Undomiel must've been a Tolkein fan, as Asha rubbed his arm and nodded sympathetically.


	14. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (14/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 1,761  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 14: Fallen Angel

After the wedding was over, everyone went back to their daily lives. More transgenics were filing into Terminal City, Logan was busy with his Eyes Only messages (Asha and Alec went out on the missions as Max came more into term). As the months went on, Max had finally begun to feel the full symptoms of pregnancy. The morning sickness came and went, her cravings got weirder (peanut butter and tuna fish sandwiches, broccoli and caviar, she even went so far as to dip chocolate bars in butter). Max had started putting on weight and her stomach was starting to grow. Maternity clothes shopping would soon follow, along with the baby's first kick. the way things were going it felt like it was too good to be true. There had been no Familiar attacks for two years now, not since Rachel and Jesse had been to the past. It was like everything stopped, and the lives of their transgenic and human parents had become peaceful. But when something as powerful as Cerberus bides its time, things that are too good to be true, usually are...

8 Months Later...

The doors of the hospital emergency room flew open. Paramedics rushed in quickly, calling for any and all available doctors.

"We need a trauma room!"

"She's losing blood fast!"

The gurney was wheeled into the emergency ward as clothes were cut and the damage assessed.

"What have we got?"

"Gunshots wounds to the chest and abdomen, there's heavy bleeding."

"BP 80, pulse 120!"

Doctors hurried in and out of the room, trying to find equipment.

"We need a surgeon, pad the wounds and get her upstairs!"

Doors were swung open again as the doctors sprinted to the elevator, they almost ran down Dr. Shankar. Looking to see what all the commotion was about she stopped dead when she saw who the patient was, she quickly followed the emergency team just to make sure, she prayed she was wrong...

^^^

"I still don't get it. Elves, dwarves? I think you got issues man."

Logan sighed and had to try really hard to prevent himself from slamming his head against the wall. For the past eight months Alec had been bugging Logan about 'The Lord of the Rings' any chance he got.

After prompting, pleading, and pampering, the cyber journalist had finally managed to get his beloved girlfriend Asha to read the trilogy, it made him feel less alone in the book scene.

"So where'd Max and Asha head out to?"

"To find Max another maternity cat suit, she can't zip up the old one anymore," said Alec, "And once more she blamed that on me."

"She did gain a lot of weight though."

"She looks gorgeous. That big round tummy sticking out and the baby kicking up a storm. I swear it kicked me out of bed last night."

"The baby kicked you out?" asked Logan raising an eyebrow.

"I swear, one minute I was in bed the next I was on the floor."

"And you're sure it wasn't Max?"

"Logan come on, oh and I gotta tell you what she did the other day," gushed Alec excitedly, "My daughter did her very first dropkick."

"Okay Alec..."

"She did! It was a drop kick, even Max said so. Though she was whining at the baby that her stomach wasn't a training room. She's kicking more and more lately. It's the greatest thing ever. Just wait till you get Asha knocked up, it'll be great. Well until the cravings start, well and the mood swings. But it'll be worth it. Though you might have some trouble when it comes time to deliver..."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Asha's an X5, she's going to be in a lot of pain. She's going to scream that she hates you and that she wants you to die and then she'll grab your hand and squeeze it until it breaks. Cuz you know what with the 'Human : X-Series Ratio Thingy'."

"I like my hands..." said Logan looking down at his trusted friends, "And further more I NEED my hands."

"Oh well, if you're in recovery I could do it for you."

"Oh yes Alec, I can see it now: 'This is a streaming freedom bulletin, it'll last for a minute, can't trace so don't try, you can't stop me. Hey look! I'm Superman!'"

"No I..."Alec thought for a minute, "Yeah okay I would, that would be it exactly."

As Logan rolled his eyes, the phone started to ring. He reached over to grab the phone off the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Logan? It' Beverly, I-"

"Beverly? Hi, what's going on?"

"Logan, the paramedics just brought in-"

"Max? Is she in labour?"

At hearing 'Max' and 'labour' in the same sentence Alec made a grab for the phone.

"Dammit Alec, wait."

"Logan that's my wife!"

They struggled until they both had their ear to the one piece.

"What's wrong?"

"Logan! It wasn't Max..."

"Oh well then..."

"Logan it's Asha," said Shankar, "she was shot."

Logan paled and sat unmoving.

"What about Max?" asked Alec, "she was with Asha."

"Alec, I-no one else was brought in...just Asha..."

Logan and Alec both let the phone drop to the floor. Silence filled the apartment.

^^^

2 Hours Earlier...

"I couldn't get the zipper up. It wasn't fair," complained Max, "I only got the last cat suit two months ago and now it doesn't fit."

"Max what are you going to do with them after you have the baby?" asked Asha.

"You can use them when you get pregnant."

"Oh thanks, just what I've always wanted, my sister's maternity leather."

"Besides I hate wearing these damn things," said Max tugging at her long skirt, "These are the only things that'll fit me anymore."

"You could wear a moomoo."

"I'm not that big," said Max resting a hand on her swollen belly, "Do you know what Alec did last night? He put his beer on my stomach like it was a table and it actually balanced, well until the baby kicked it off. I hit him good after but still."

"Has she been kicking a lot?"

"Oh yeah, non-stop. I got a little powerhouse in here."

The two continued walking until they heard shouts and screams coming from up ahead. From where they were standing they could see a kid, about fifteen, running from Sector police. He blurred and leapt over a tin shelter onto the other side of the street.

"Kid's a transgenic," said Max. Dilating her pupils, Max saw the sector cops turn to talk with two guys in suits. They talked into their ear pieces and motioned to go around.

"What are they? Familiars?" asked Asha.

"Probably," said Max, dragging Asha over to an alley, they had to get to the kid first.

Turning a few corners, they caught a glimpse of a coat, blurring quietly they reached the end of the alleyway which was completely empty. A glass bottle clinked in the distance.

"Why doesn't this feel right?" asked Asha, the hair on the back of her neck bristled.

"Something is so wrong..."

From the rooftops, guns cocked and targeted in on them.

Asha and Max whirled around. Men in suits and guard gear were everywhere. They were surrounded by Familars on both sides and on the roof. Their weapons drawn, and fixed on the two transgenics. There were way too many. Asha was only one soldier, Max was too close to term to fight anyone properly. The Familars started to part and Max looked over defiantly, expecting to see White. But instead of the royal pain in her side, a new face came forth. He was older than White, his dark hair turning grey on the sides. His eyes held no emotion, they were blank, and colder than anything. Whereas White was extremely temperamental and easily pissed off, he didn't give off half the warning bells as this new guy did.

"By the looks on your faces I'm assuming that you were expecting someone else," he said.

"Where's White?" asked Max, "You think he'd want to be here for this."

"Agent White is...concerned...with other matters at the moment, I'm now the one handling your capture. The name's Prager and you'll find that I run things very differently."

"And I should be scared because?"

"You honestly think you're getting out of this 452?" asked Prager before looking over at Asha. "Take 452, kill the blonde."

Before Max could blink, she had three Familiars grab her and rip her away from Asha. Shots rang out, as X5-210 hit the ground.

"JONDY! You son of a BITCH!" Max tried to fight but what damage could a pregnant transgenic do against at least twenty Familiars in their physical prime? While she was struggling, Max hardly felt the needle prick in her neck before everything went dark...

"Could this job get any easier?" said Prager.

^^^

Logan and Alec burst through the hospital doors, the two of them ran up to the nurse's desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone," panted Logan, "Asha Barlow, she was brought in maybe half an hour ago."

"Let me check," replied the nurse, "Barlow, Barlow..."

"Logan! Alec!"

Turning to the left they saw Shankar rushing towards them.

"She's in Room 213."

"Who was her doctor and when can I talk to him?" said Logan running down the hall. Alec followed closely behind, he nearly collided with Logan as he stopped abruptly inside Asha's room. The heart monitor was a dull beep as the fallen transgenic lay still and deathly pale.

"Are they family?" came a voice from the door.

"Yes," said Shankar, "Logan this is Dr. Wells, he operated on Asha."

"Is she okay?" asked Logan moving closer to her bed, "what happened?"

"She came in with multiple gunshot wounds, torso and abdomen, we did all we could. Your wife lost a lot of blood, to tell you the truth we were surprised at the way she hung on. She's in a coma, she should come out of it, but just so you know...the longer she's in it, the less likely it'll be that she wakes up."

Logan ran a hand over his face, not wanting to believe any of this.

"Was uh, was anyone else with her? When she came in?" asked Alec slowly.

"No, she was alone."

After a few more questions, Wells and Shankar left Logan and Alec alone. As Logan sat down on the edge of Asha's bed, Alec moved over to the window and looked out at the setting sun, "Max..."

  



	15. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (15/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 2,209  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 15: Distant Memories

  
 _"Breakfast in bed?"_

 _"I thought you might like it."_

 _Asha smiled at Logan as he walked into their bedroom, tray in hand. The man was an excellent cook._

 _"What's the occasion?"_

 _"Does there have to be one?" asked Logan getting back into the bed and setting the tray down. Asha curled up into the crook of his arm with her head on his chest, "I just thought I'd make breakfast for the woman I love."_

 _"The woman you love, I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of hearing that."_

 _"It's true," said Logan leaning down to kiss her. He then picked up an apple slice from the tray and fed it to her._

 _"Mmm. Okay so we got fruit, "she said, "What else?"_

 _"Bacon, eggs, toast, you can't have a great breakfast without them, I also got some cherries just for you..."_

 _"Sounds great."_

 _"Not as great as having you here with me."_

^^^

  
"Logan? Logan. Logan!"

Logan blinked and looked up at Alec. It only seemed like this morning when that memory had played out, it was right after he had declared his love for her and did that humiliating chicken dance. But in actuality it was eight months ago, followed by many more wonderful times together. Asha was up and smiling, looking more gorgeous than ever. But now she lay unmoving in a hospital bed, Max was missing, everything was falling down. It had to be the Familiars, they had finally decided to strike.

"Logan, we need to find Max," said Alec, his face was pale and worried.

"Yeah I, Max. we have to...where the hell do we start?"

"I don't know somewhere I..."

"Alec, the only person who knows what happened is in a coma..."

"White," said Alec, "It had to be White." The X5 started to pace and gesture vehemently with his hands, "I'll kill him, I'm going to rip his fucking head off wherever he is, if he so much has touched her. Logan just find him, track his movements, you can do that."

"I can't leave her," said Logan looking at Asha.

"Logan..."

"Go back to the penthouse, bring me my laptop, I can figure out something from there," said Logan, "I'll talk to someone and see when Asha will be well enough to transfer to Foggle Towers."

"Your laptop," said Alec, "and it can do everything your main computer can do?"

"It was upgraded for emergencies."

"Alright, but if she wakes up call me," said Alec, "and Logan."

Logan looked up at the transgenic. "She will wake up."

And with that he was out the door.

  
^^^

 _"Again thanks for doing this."_

 _"No problem," said Dr. Carr, "How else would you explain the blood tests to a normal obstetrician? They trained all doctors for this in Med. School so I am qualified."_

 _Max was lying on the examination table propped up by pillows and Alec, her shirt was pulled up so Carr could put the transductor on her stomach. The ultrasound started and little black and grey blots came on screen._

 _"Let's see what we got here."_

 _"Is that it's head?" asked Alec pointing._

 _" It' is a 'she' Alec," said Max._

 _"Yeah that's head and there's the arm."_

 _"What's she doing with it?" asked Max looking at the monitor._

 _"Well at this point in your pregnancy the baby can usually suck on..." Carr moved the transductor a litle lower on Max's stomach, "her thumb. And you're having a little girl."_

 _"Like we already didn't know that," said Alec smiling and placing a kiss on Max's forehead._

^^^

"You want me to what?" asked White. He had just had a meeting with one of his superiors. With his recent behaviour White thought for sure that he was going to be killed.

"There have been a large number of transgenics located in Boston, we want to send you out to take care of them."

This was confusing, something wasn't right, "Why me?"

"Well Ames, truth be told you've been a little off ever since that visit with the future transgenics not to mention your future son. I just thought you should get out of Seattle for a bit."

"I've been out of Seattle for seven months now," said White, "The Conclave has sent me to the Eastern Coast, Canada, hell I've even been to Central America and Paraguay and now you're heading me off to Boston?"

"That's how it is Ames," said Simms, "Gurdin

and Brooks will escort you out. Fe nos'tol."

"Fe nos'tol."

Gurdin and Brooks met White at the door as they all exited. Having both of them flanked on either side made White feel like a prisoner. Something was going on. They turned the corner and heard shouts coming from around the next corner. White furrowed his brows, why did that voice sound so familiar...

  
^^^

 _"Alec!" cried Max, "It moved!"_

 _"What moved?" asked Alec coming into the living room._

 _"The baby dumbass! I felt it move!"_

 _Alec was at her side in an instant, Max took his hand and put it on her stomach._

 _"Where is it?"_

 _"Hold on," said Max, "Come on baby kick for daddy."_

 _Max was about 19 weeks pregnant and had gained a little over 10 lbs. (4.5 kg) Her stomach was growing slowly but steadily._

 _"There!"_

 _"There? I felt it!" said Alec grinning, "Hey there."_

 _"Ow," smiled Max as the baby kicked again._

 _"That's her. Our little girl," said Alec kissing Max's stomach._

  
^^^

"Get OFF of me!" screamed Max. There were Familiars on both her sides, they had her by the arms and were dragging her down the stony corridor. With all her weight in front, Max was finding it quite hard to get free. She couldn't kick because of her stomach and she was worried that further movement and the added stress would hurt the baby.

"You know it figures the only way you assholes could take me down was if I was pregnant!"

The Familiars ushered Max around the corner and down the hall. Looking up ahead White and two other Familiars came into view.

'That son of a bitch,' thought Max, 'Screw Prager, White was behind this whole thing.'

Max glared and fixed White with her most defiant stare. But as they got closer to her, Max's glare became a look of confusion; White seemed shocked to see her here. The two passed by, no words were spoken as they held each other's gaze until the last minute. Max was propelled further down the hall as White was led around the corner. Why wasn't he expecting her?

  
^^^

452? Here? Why the hell wasn't he informed? More importantly how the hell did it happen? Sure she was obviously pregnant but 494 would have killed any and all Familiars who dared come near her. It was bred into the X5's. The males were extremely protective of their chosen mates and offspring. That's why those losers at Manticore started the 'Breeding Program' the mates weren't instinctually chosen, they were paired off. 494 could probably be dead, or wasn't around when 452 was taken. White shook his head, why wasn't he informed this was happening maybe... Oh shi-

"Ah, Ames," said Prager walking towards him, "I see you've took notice of my capture. I can't really see how she was so difficult for you."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a coward Richard, you'd take her on when she's not pregnant and at full strength. I'd like to see you deal with her then!"

"Full strength? I heard she rather thoroughly kicked your ass while crippled with a bullet wound," smirked Prager, "Oh and by the way: Say 'hi' to Wendy for me, unless you're going the other way."

The next thing White saw was darkness as Brooks knocked him out cold.

  
^^^

Alec walked down the hospital corridor with Logan's laptop under his arm. How could this have happened? Everything was fine this morning. Max was complaining about not being able to fit into her catsuit. She looked so cute, all miffed and pouting. Asha had come by to pick her up, and then he had headed over to Logan's just to bother him. Then came the call. His first thought was 'Hospital. Max. Baby. Now.' Only to hear that it wasn't Max who was hospitalized, it was Asha. Multiple gunshot wounds, and no Max. Anywhere.

Alec had to take yet another calming breath. He may have looked calm on the outside but inside was nothing but a deep burning rage. His twenty plus years in Manticore gave him the emotional control he needed to get thorough this. It'd do no good for him to freak out now. He had to find Max, make sure she and the baby were safe, and then completely destroy the Familiars. This was it, Alec would show them who the superior species was.

Walking into Asha's room, Alec noticed that Logan was in the exact same position he was in when he left.

"Logan, laptop," said Alec handing it over to its owner.

"What? Yeah thanks," sad Logan, "Why aren't you in a worse mood?" He asked tearing his gaze from Asha to look at Alec.

"I uh, took some aggression out on your furniture. Plus Manticore"

"Oh, okay," said Logan. This was bad. If Logan Cale didn't care about what happened to his furniture there was definitely something wrong. And things were.

"Logan can you look for anything? Sector movements, hover drones, transgenic sightings?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, I'll see what I can find."

"Call me if you find anything."

"Where are you going?"

"I just, I can't stay here," said Alec, "it's depressing and I feel like if I stay here and do nothing then the chances of finding Max get smaller. I'm going to ask around, or maybe see if I can pick up a scent."

"I'll call if I get anything."

"Thanks."

^^^

"Owf," moaned White as he was thrown roughly onto the ground. Shaking his head and setting himself on his knees he saw that Brooks and Gurdin had brought him to a clearing in the woods. His hands were bound in front and he heard the cock of a gun being loaded.

"Great an execution," he said out loud, "So if this is it mind telling me exactly what I did to deserve this?"

"Your failures displease The Conclave who have suffered many losses thanks to you. Not to mention your short temper, lack of patience, and let's not forget when you started to lose it last year."

"I brought them that X38, the science department have got a lot from it."

"Pffft, you think it was all you?" asked Brooks, "your son's a hell of a lot more loyal than you are."

"Excuse me?" demanded White turning his head to see the Familiars behind him.

"The Raymond White of 2043, gave the conclave a lot more than that. There were disks, files, a lot of information about future events actually."

"What?"

"Oh, but that's right you didn't know. He only sought you out for your position and influence Ames. He was six the last time he saw you, once your future self was killed by 452, the Conclave sought him out, killed his aunt, and raised him. Your son was loyal to the Elders and only them," finished Brooks, "So, where do you want the bullet?"

"In my back, with the knife that The Conclave already put there."

"Face forward."

White turned his head and listened to Brooks' footsteps approach. He felt the cold metal press into the back of his skull.

"You were a good agent Ames, you've just outlived your usefulness."

Before brooks could pull the trigger, White's hand shot above his head and forced the gun down causing Brooks to shoot himself in the foot. Before Gurdin could get his gun out, White elbowed Brooks in the stomach and got his gun when it was dropped. Two quick shots put Gurdin down for good. Standing up, White shot Brooks in the side and walked over to the car. Placing the gun on the hood for a minute, he fumbled with his bindings and finally got them off. Picking up the gun again, he let out an ironic laugh. It was his own. Putting it into his empty holster, White got in the car and took off. Thinking about the betrayals by both The Conclave and his son. But was that future Ray really his? White didn't raise him, the Conclave did, if Brooks was telling the truth. Oh well, things were definitely going to change...

  
^^^

"What do you mean he escaped?" demanded Prager, Brooks was still alive and had managed to call in.

"Gone, (cough), uhnn, sir, he-"

"Brooks? Brooks? Damn he's dead," Prager hung up and looked around him. He was in the science division. 452 was locked up in a room somewhere nearby and he had stopped to see the end product of Experiment 326.

"Not only do we have a rogue Familiar on our hands but 452's mate is going to be seriously pissed about what happened this morning," he said to the Science Head, "I think it's time we sent out Eve for a test run."


	16. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (16/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 2,071  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

A Family Affair

Chapter 16: Eve

"I don't care what we have to do just find him!" said Prager into his cel phone, they had found Brooks' stolen car but no White. The Tracker-Familiars had been sent out. With any luck they would find him within the next twenty minutes. Prager was livid, he should have seen to White's death himself! A betrayed rogue Familiar with as much clearance as White's was not something you wanted running around. Especially a Familiar with as much anger and spite as Ames. This was a complete disaster. At least the Science Department had sent out Eve first, with any luck she'd find and kill both White and 494 before Prager's team got close. But you never knew with these prototypes, she might like toying with them in the shadows.

^^^

Logan had set himself up beside Asha's bedside as he typed furiously on his laptop. There had to be something he could hack into that would give him something, a position, anything! He checked for movements on White and the more he came across the more confused he got. White had been all over the country, mainly in the south, for the past few months. A recent arrival date showed that he'd only been back in the United States for less than a week, none of his officers had been deployed and Otto Gottlieb's movements within the NSA showed nothing more than surveillance work for the government. Either something big was going down or…Logan didn't know. But he had to keep looking. He hoped that Alec was having a better time then he was.

^^^

Alec had been walking down the dark streets for a few hours now, too many people, too many scents. The X5 shook his head. He was a soldier dammit, Manticore trained him to find people. Usually for Search and Destroy missions, but this time it was a Search and Rescue. Alec hoped that Max had left something behind, something for him to find…that's when he caught it. To the left, down an alley. The closer Alec got, the stronger the smell of soap and bleach. Sector Cops, most likely rookie idiots had been given the crime scene to work with and what did they do? Cleaned it up that's what. Alec came to the section of alley that smelled the strongest. Police tape and pylons were deposited all around the area where Asha's still body had once must have laid. With the amount of bleach, Alec could only guess how much blood Asha had lost.

Something clinked to his right. Whipping his head around he saw a bottle roll out into the alley. Listening carefully Alec slowly went towards it. No sound was heard but his footsteps until he reached the next corner where the bottle had come from. From behind the wall he could hear slow deliberate steps going away from him. Alec carefully looked out from the corner to be met with nothing. He stepped further into the new alley and looked around…not one thing was out of place. A shiver of something ran through him, those footsteps, they were familiar somehow…like he'd heard them before…But before Alec could make a connection he picked up the scent he wanted.

Max.

It was faint but Alec knew she had been here, from the time Asha had been brought in and the sun had set, that had to put Max, what? Five hours ahead of him and Logan? What else was here? Familiars no doubt, but none recognizable to him. White probably had his lackey's do all the heavy lifting. Alec followed the weak scent until it disappeared along the street.

^^^

His life officially sucked as of now. When White first met 452, he knew she was going to be trouble. But how much trouble he never could have guessed. After killing the two would-be assassins White spent the last god-knows-how-long wandering through the back streets of Seattle after ditching the car. The Conclave wanted him dead. There was no doubt about it. They sent him out of the country to hire Prager as a replacement behind his back. 452 was captured without his knowledge. And then he found out about Ray's betrayal but if what Brooks had said was true then White shouldn't have been surprised. Wendy was dead so the boy had no maternal guidance, his future self had died leaving Ray with no father. He had no guidance but the Conclave. They had done to Ray what they had done to White Shaped him into a killer after the abandonment of his father and used his anger and resentment as fuel for his training. But Ray had never been abandoned nor would he ever be.

White found himself not wanting that life for Ray, he didn't want him to become a puppet to the Conclave, serving them with an unwavering faith, like a slave. Things had definitely changed, Ray was his son and White would do anything to prevent him from becoming what one possible future held. Now that White reflected on it, something had felt wrong. He just didn't notice because it was Ray, he was back! But that was not his son. His eyes were colder than White's ever could be. While he was pushed by his temper, Ray was…empty, like White had been before Wendy…

Things had gone so wrong, so quickly. If the Conclave hadn't sent him after 452 he would have been happy. He'd still have his son, but then everything had to get shot to hell during Ray's initiation. If Wendy had just left well enough alone, if 452 hadn't shown up when she did it would have all worked out. And now he was running. The Conclave was going to kill him and have some fun turning Ray into a sociopath. But it wasn't going to happen, not if he could help it. Even if he had to turn and bargain with the people he absolutely hated. If 494 wanted his mate and spawn back, he could hand over Ray. Not too difficult, unless 494 thought he had something to do with 452's kidnapping. Great, so the transgenic would kill him, The Conclave would kill 494 and experiment on 452 and 495. Not that he'd mind the last part but he wasn't in a position to decide their end. White's only chance at anything was to find 494. Whatever happened during their meeting, White was a dead man anyway. He was just about to turn another corner when the alley behind him was lit up. Spinning around he saw the headlights of a vehicle and other Familiars coming in on foot.

"Agent White?"

Shit.

White took off running turning down a new street and ducking into an alley, White was about to turn the corner when something slammed into him. The two were sent flying to the ground, turning on each other, they realized.

"YOU?!"

White and Alec rounded on each other.

"You fucking set this up?" yelled Alec.

"What the hell are you talking about 494?"

"I'm only going to ask you this once before I pound your face in and get away from your Familiar buddies: Where the hell is Max?"

"I had nothing to do with her kidnapping."

"Like hell you didn't," said Alec, "just like you had nothing to do with the brigade that's been on my tail."

"The what? On YOUR tail?"

"See way I figured it, you knew I'd be going back to where Max was taken and you decided to get yourself a hat trick."

"For the second time, I had nothing to do with 452's capture, The Conclave gave it to that bastard Prager!"

"I'm not buying it."

"Well you better!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Piss off!"

"Fuck you!"

The tension snapped as White and Alec lunged at each other. Alec got White good across the cheek before getting hit under the chin. They both got in some good hits before Alec started gaining the advantage. His advantage lasted all of ten seconds before White flipped him on the ground.

"Now you're going to listen-"

White was cut off by the lights of a vehicle as it came around the corner and parked. soldiers climbed out and gunshots followed soon after. White was winged in the shoulder as he ducked into an alcove in front of him. Alec followed having no other place to go.

"Well this is just wonderful," said Alec. The Familiars that were chasing him had finally caught up and came around the other corner. White and Alec were trapped between the two units, with nothing but a small brick hollow protecting them from bullets.

"Ames, this is Prager and I swear to God you son of a bitch that if you don't get the hell out here now then we're coming over there, I'm not going to be hunting you down all night!"

Alec looked over to White, who was checking his shoulder wound. And then it all clicked together.

"They're not here for me," said Alec, "They're here for you."

"No really?" said White sarcastically, "What tipped you off?"

"So what'd you do to piss them off?"

"Shut the hell up, I came looking for you, they tracked me down and you found half of them. I'm here to make a deal with you."

"And what if I don't want this deal?"

"If you want 452 back, then I suggest we get out of here and you listen."

"Where the fuck is she?!" demanded Alec grabbing White by his jacket, "I knew you had something to do with it!"

"I had nothing to do with it! We walked passed each other on the way to MY execution!"

"You were going to kill her?"

"Have you not been listening? I said MY execution. The Conclave was going to kill me. After I met you Transgenics it's been nothing but fuck up after fuck up, that's my ass on the line there and now after four years, they're a little unimpressed with my losing streak, so now you've got Prager to deal with! I'm just as hunted as you are."

Alec stared at White, assessing his situation. There were God only knows how many Familiars waiting for them at the mouth of the alley, if this was a trick then he was dead. But if White was actually telling the truth...

"And you'd give me Max just like that?"

"I'll give you 452, your kid, the entire downfall of the Conclave, procedures, plans, coordinates. And all I want is my son back!"

Alec and White subconsciously moved their back's closer to the wall as more gunshots rang out in their direction. When they stopped, a dull clicking sound could be heard coming closer. They were the same deliberate footsteps that Alec had heard earlier. There was silence on the Familiar front, not one sound was heard. White carefully took a glance around the wall.

"Fuck," he whispered hitting his head on the brick wall, "Eve."

"Who?" asked Alec looking out like White had done. He immediately found who White was looking at. The colour drained from Alec's face as he recognized the woman. He could never forget. The same golden eyes, same physical features. There was no mistaking her, but it was impossible!

Koiohla.

Despite the shoulder length black hair, killer heels, and tight black leather body suit. The woman standing in front of the Familiar brigade was a dead ringer for the X38 that had caused so much trouble two years before.

"That's not-it can't be she's dead...Koiohla's dead," stammered Alec.

"That's not Koiohla," said White, "It's Eve"

"H-how, what?"

"Mezsmia's clone," said White, "And now you've got two options: we can stay here and die but then you'll never know how this was possible or where 452 is, the second option is that we can get out of here. Meaning we have to trust each other. After that I'm open to negotiation."

This was almost too much for Alec. He had been sure that White had kidnapped Max. But now with White claiming to be on the run, this Prager guy, and another X38...it didn't look like he had a choice. But considering the alternatives this could be the best and only way to find Max and their baby.

"Alright," said Alec, "How do we do this?"

Transgenic and Familiar had reached a truce.

  



	17. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (17/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 3,113  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 17: Awakening

  
"So how do we do this?"

"How do we escape a cloned X38 while being surrounded by a Familiar Tactical team?" asked White, "I should write a fucking book."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Where are we heading?"

"You sure you're not working for them?"

"There are two dead Familiars who tried to kill me that can contest to that."

"You guys have zombie Familiars?"

White rolled his eyes, "They were alive when they tried to kill me. I killed them when I escaped so I'm pretty sure that I'm not working with my former…employers."

"Trust huh?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

They were both silent trying to think of something when they head shouts coming from Prager's side of the alley followed by an explosion. The dark alley flamed red and orange as shouts from their left tried to contact their brothers after the blast knocked out their radio transmissions.

"What did that?"

"Don't know, don't care but it's what we needed."

Taking the only break they had, White and Alec ran out of their hiding place and towards the flames as quickly as they could. The Familiars at the left blockade didn't even notice. Soldiers were down, Eve was nowhere to be found. As they rounded the corner, White spotted Prager struggling to his feet. The elder Familiar glared and shouted to what was left of his men as he saw them running but due to the fire and distance they couldn't hear him. Soon after White and Alec were a safe distance away and heading to the hospital.

  
^^^

"What the hell is he doing here?" demanded Logan when he saw White come in with Alec.

"Logan, just trust me alright."

"What the hell happened to her?" asked White spotting Asha.

"Like you don't know."

"Hey I had nothing to do with this hit, The Conclave wants me dead too."

Logan looked at Alec for confirmation.

"I got surrounded by Familiars in an alley, turns out they were after him. It was just the wrong place at the wrong time for me."

"Okay what is going on?" asked a very confused Logan. Alec went out to find information about Max and comes back with White.

"So your story is that you had no idea what was going on and that your old pals are trying to kill you."

"To sum it up, yeah."

"Is that why you were out of the country so much?"

"You checked my flight logs?" asked White, the he shrugged, "Probably. They've been sending me on idiotic missions. Now I know it was to keep me out of the way until they called in Prager to replace me."

"So you wouldn't know where Max is?"

"I know exactly where she is and where they're going to move her to. On the occasion that I saw her when I was being led away to my own execution. But I'm only telling you what I know on one occasion."

"And that is?"

"I want my son."

"No deal," said Logan automatically.

"Then we're done here," said White turning to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Alec, "Logan he knows where Max is."

"Alec-"

"My son, Mr. Cale. That's all I want. I give you 452, her kid, and the downfall of the Conclave. All I want is my son, you'll never see either of us again."

"And then you can turn Ray into his future self?"

"That was NOT my son!"

"Dammit Logan, who cares about what he does with his own son. This is the life of MY WIFE and MY CHILD we're talking about!"

"How does it feel 494?" asked White, "Not knowing where they are? What happened to them? I've been going through that with Ray for over four years. How does it feel now that it's happening to you?"

Alec ran his hand over his face.

"Ray means nothing to either of you He's my world. Are you willing to let 452 and her unborn child be killed, dissected, and examined through a microscope just to spite me? Because trust me, The Conclave was VERY interested in Rachel. This 'perfect' creation of Manticore."

"How do we know you won't betray us?"

"How do I know you won't betray me when it comes to Ray?"

"Okay look, this is the way I figure it," said Alec, "We give him Ray because he's right Logan. He gives us the information we need and we get Max back, destroy the Conclave and be done with it. Rachel said that they were always after her in the future. I don't want her life to be like that this time around. I want her safe."

Logan sighed and glanced at Alec and White before turning his attention to Asha. She was gone but she was right here. He couldn't imagine being in Alec's place. If Asha had been pregnant with Jesse and kidnapped, he would have done anything to get her back. Anything.

"All right," said Logan, "When we get Max back, we'll give you Ray."

He took Asha's hand and kissed it before looking back up at her face. It took him a minute to realize that her eyes were open.

"Logan?"

"Asha?!"

"Fuck, she's awake?!" Alec rushed up behind Logan.

"Oh God, Asha?"

"Hey," she murmured.

"You're awake, you're awake," breathed Logan, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead, "Welcome back."

"Well now, if she doesn't fall unconscious again she can confirm my story," said White, "Nice timing 210."

"You can shut up now," said Logan reaching for his cel phone to call Carr

"Where?" asked Asha.

"How are you feeling?" asked Alec.

"Dizzy but…I'll be fine. Max. There were Familiars…where am I?"

"The hospital and we know, they-uh they took her," said Logan after he hung up his cel, Carr was on his way over.

"That bastard…"

"Who? Asha who was it? Was White there?"

"Hey! I told you I wasn't!"

"Shut up!"

"White? No…someone else," said Asha trying to remember, "Prager…said his name was Prager."

"I told you so," said White.

"We, we followed a kid," said Asha trying to sit up and wincing.

"Hey you might want to take it slow, you were shot after all."

"Just help me up."

Logan propped her pillows up under her back and raised the front of the bed, so she could sit without pulling anything.

"We followed a kid into the alley, he was being chased. Looked like sector cops, he went over a fence; think he was transgenic. But now I'm wondering if…"

"It was a Familiar set up," said Logan catching on.

"Yeah, as soon as we got further in he disappeared and we were surrounded. They were everywhere. We were expecting White but a new guy showed up. Why's he here?" Asha finally noticed White.

"His buddies want him dead, we're trading Ray for Max's location and recovery."

"Take it that means I'm supposed to come with you?" asked White.

"I'm not going on your word alone, you're coming with," said Alec.

"And you're going to trust me?"

"That's all we have right now isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well anyway," continued Asha, "He talked, ordered them to shoot, then I woke up here."

"So Familiars attacked Asha and Max then they attacked you two. That's a lot of movement for not doing anything for two years," said Logan.

"Actually they have been doing something, and that's our new problem," said Alec.

"Which is?"

"Eve."

"Who?"

"You said she was Mezsima's clone," said Alec to White, "How's that possible?"

"Clone? Of-Wasn't Mezsima Koiohla's twin? Care to explain exactly what the hell you two are talking about?"

"The Familiars cloned Mezsima and voila - Eve," said Alec, "and I repeat to you how is this possible?"

"When Mezsima was shot through the neck we had her body taken back."

"What do you mean you took her body back? Koiohla's disintegrated."

"Was she human when you killed her?"

"…No…"

"Then there's your answer," said White, "How it works I have no idea. Our science team has been working on her for two years now and it's been quite easy. Her blood was encoded with information, once we deciphered it. It was like a building grid. It gave us the blueprints to create an X38 among other things.."

"Oh God," Alec shook his head in disbelief, "Other things?"

"which aren't important. We disovered that if you mixed the X38's blood with a Familiars it was like a symbiotic cross. Making the host incredibly strong, but it created an anomaly and the testing has only a 49% accuracy rate, I was quite tempted to try it but I was going through a rough patch. Anyway Eve is what we all shoul;d be concerned about. Her creation had to be done exactly, they tried over 300 times before succeeding in Eve. But she's still not perfect. We lack some of the technology, you know considering that we're building a hybrid super soldier twenty years before it should exist. So our line is exactly like Koiohla and Mezsima except for two things."

"Which are?"

"The transformation, whatever that is, and the toxins in the nails. They can extend all right, but they're not poisonous."

"That's not so bad."

"It gets worse."

"How can this get any worse?!" demanded Alec.

"Cerberus has been up and running for over a year and a half."

"You're joking," said Alec, "Please tell me your joking."

"I don't joke, I've been there myself."

"Jesse gave us the data it's on Victoria Island…"  
"Not anymore."

"What do you-Ray, that's why he came back."

"Yeah, to warm his precious Conclave about the information that 211 had about them. He went right over my head and straight to them. That…boy…was not my son. I didn't raise him. I was killed in the future, The Conclave found him and molded him into what they wanted."

"So all the information Jesse gave us-"

"Is useless. 452 is going to be moved to Cerberus, if she hasn't been already."

"And you know this how?"

"I had top clearance until they decided I had no more use. It was always the plan for 452 to be shipped there if she was caught, last time I saw her it was at the Sect just out of the city. Figures those wimps would only be able to capture her when she couldn't fight back. I took her on at the top of her game…fucking cowards," White shook his head, "But that's not the worse part. They have plans and blueprints undoubtedly from Ray, not to mention Mezsima's body. So let's put it this way. In their future Cerberus started out small and in twenty years created the X38's. But now in our time, Cerberus is STARTING with an X38, just imagine what they could concieve in twenty years…"

"When we were fighting Koiohla she said the X40's would be damn near invincible," huffed Alec, "Starting with an X38, they could experiment to an X50 level this time around. Koiohla was a tough bitch, maybe Eve won't be…"

"Eve is just as strong. Same physical strength, same vigor, agility, power…I've seen her tested. She's ripped captured Transgenics and disloyal Familiars apart. It wasn't pretty."

"This is bad," said Asha, "And I didn't even fight her the first time."

"And you're not this time either," said Logan, "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"So where is it?" asked Alec, "Cerberus' new location."

"In Alberta, Canada disguised as an oil well. The entire building looks like one on the outside but on the inside is a whole new story. There's multiple levels, sub-basements."

"What we need is an army."

"What we need is discretion," said White, "There's a Protocol lockout system, if the security monitors pick up unauthorized personnel or things that aren't where they're supposed to be the entire place locks down, nothing gets in…or out."

"This is insane."

"Extra precaution, your future brats got into Cerberus and through time way too easily. They just wanted to make sure something like that never happened again."

"This really sucks," said Alec, "But let's say we actually do pull it off, how would we destroy Cerberus?"

"When I said 'disguised as an oil well' I meant that in everyway, they had to keep up the front so-"

"It pumps oil."

"Excatly."

"So now, how do we do this?" asked Logan.

"I don't think they've changed my clearance yet so hopefully I can still get into the mainframe, get the construction plans, if not let me see that disc 211 brought you. I take it he gave you floor plans for Cerberus?"

"Yeah they're there, but only partials."

"If I can't get in to the mainframe let me see those, hopefully they're not that different so I can tweak them to what I remember."

"Logan we'll head to your place and check it out. Wait for Carr, maybe they'll let Asha move to Foggle Towers."

"Be careful if that thing's still out there."

"Will do," said Alec heading out and motioning to White to follow. The Familiar rolled his eyes but went nonetheless.

  
^^^

  
"This day couldn't get any better," said Alec.

"What?"

White and Alec were quickly moving towards Foggle Towers, so far they hadn't seen anything unusual. No Familiars, no surprise traps, just smooth walking.

"Well you know how when someone says 'This can't get any worse' it always does? I just thought that if I switched it around, something good might happen instead."

"It doesn't work that way 494, anything that can go wrong will go wrong."

"Gotta love Murphy's Laws huh?"

"In this line of work? Absolutely."

"So in reality, how high of a chance do we have of getting to Max if she's already in Cerberus, with the lockdown, the soldiers, and Eve?"

"Not high."

"Can you give me a percent?"

"It would involve a decimal and a whole lot of zeroes."

"That good huh?" said Alec sarcastically.

"That good."

"Yeah that-" Alec stopped and froze, turning his head slightly, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" asked White, he stopped and was as still as Alec.

"I thought I heard something."

"It was probably nothing," said White

"But what if it was?"

Silence. Nothing Moved.

…Click…

"There."

"We should take it as a bad sign."

"How fast can you run?" asked Alec as the clicking grew.

"I can keep up."

The Transgenic and Familiar took off down the side of the street. A shadow followed on rooftop as another one, unseen, slipped into an alley. Alec and White followed street after alley before reaching a building near Logan's.

"Where the hell are we going?" asked White as they entered the building and went up the staircase.

"Rooftop, Logan's Penthouse is a couple buildings away, we can make it and go through the window."

"Good enough."

Alec and White reached the top of the staircase. The went out the door cautiously looking around. Alec went further out as White stayed near the door. A scraping sound from above made them both glance up. The next thing Alec knew was that he hit the ground hard. Eve belted him across the face before flipping them over. Getting her foot under Alec she tossed him over her head and flipped upright. Using her speed, she was in front of White before he could move. A knee in the stomach, a fist to the head, and a well placed roundhouse sent him flying to land ten feet away.

"The traitor and the X5, I'd don't think we've been properly introduced," said Eve rushing at Alec who had gotten back on his feet. The offensive and defensive blocks were brutal, Eve was almost faster than Alec was. A few times he almost lost concentration and she got in a hit. But it was inevitable as she caught both his arms and threw them aside leaving his stomach exposed. Locking her hands together, Eve shoved them into Alec's chest sending him to the ground.

White hit her in the stomach and under the chine before backhanding her across the face. Eve hardly flinched as she looked back at him. Her pupils dilated to catlike slits. She hit him across the face and he staggered before aiming a kick at Eve. She caught his leg and brought her leg up to meet the side of his head. Using her momentum she twisted his leg so he landed hard and rolled as she turned the other way, face to face with Alec once more. Their dace was leading them further from the door and closer to the ledge of the building, as Alec's leg connected to Eve's stomach White grabbed her from behind, Eve just threw her head back and hit him in the face. Her elbow connected with his rips and she used her foot to hook around his knee and pull, sending White to the ground. As she moved towards Alec, no one noticed a shadowed figure blur towards Eve's right side until it connected. The force of the Unknown sent Eve to the ground, rolling over her shoulder and righting herself, she faced her new adversary

"Another one?"

"Damn straight."

Eve rushed at her as the two traded blows. The unknown was smoked across the cheek just as Alec joined in to cover her. Eve now had two to defend herself against. Being pushed into a defensive position was not something she liked. For every blocked punch there was a ducked kick. She landed a good punch to Eve's face as Alec got a good kick on the middle of her back. As she was propelled forward she was instantly thrown back as White got in a good hit. Alec and the Unknown grabbed her arms on either sides.

"Over the ledge," said the woman. Eve tried to wrestle out of their grip as they dragged her to the end but was immediately hit back by White every time she struggled forward.

"This isn't over," she started as the three of them forced her over the edge after much hardship. The two Transgenics and Familiar watched her hit the ground forty feet below, she didn't move and a pool of blood formed around her head.

White leaned down putting his hands on his knees and breathing deep. Alec sat on the ledge wiping the blood from his mouth. They would both feel the bruises in the morning…

"So you're Alec," said the Unknown, "Thought you could use some help."

Alec stared at the woman before he recognized her, "I thought you were…"

"In a coma?" asked Brin, "I'm suddenly wide awake."


	18. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (18/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 2,030  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 18: Priddis Evac.

  
"I thought you were…"

"In a coma?"

"I was gonna say evil, but coma works too."

"Ah, the reindoctrination. I don't know, the hit Max gave me must have literally knocked some sense into me. I remember everything," said Brin. "The right way," she added.

"Good to know," said Alec, "You're on our side now?"

"Manticore's dead. This is what we wanted as kids. Freedom. When I woke up I talked to some of the residents from your Terminal City. Well after they uncuffed me and determined that I wasn't evil that is. So, what was that?"

"And who's this?" asked White, "Another freak undoubtedly but still."

"Who's he?" asked Brin.

"Woah, woah let's slow down," said Alec waving his arms, "I only know so much here. Okay, well irst off Brin, this is White, White Brin or as you would call her 734. She was recaptured by Manticore and reindoctrinated to hate Max, Max kicked her ass which landed her in a coma. White was the resident bad guy sent after Lydecker screwed up. Lydecker disappeared and we found out Manticore was built by Familiars which is what he is and they're pretty much just as strong as we are. Asha AKA Jondy went out with Max and was shot. Max was kidnapped, Prager called in, they tried to kill White, he knows where Max is, we're heading to Logan's and Eve showed up then you. And Eve is a very long story. Did I cover everything?"

"Why didn't Max fight back?"

"She's eight months pregnant."

"Max? Pregnant?"

"And married," said Alec holding up his left hand.

"You're Ben's clone aren't you?"

"452 married her adopted brother's clone, how romantic," said White, "Now if we're done with whatever reunion this is can we get going?"

Alec indicated the others to follow him as they crossed a few more buildings and made it up through Logan's penthouse window. They headed to his computer room and started everything up. Jesse's disk was already in the drive. Logan having been going over it some time ago.

"Manticore mainframe's, databases, blood write ups, Cerberus," said White clicking into it. He went through the files looking for the blueprints.

"So how'd you find us anyway?" asked Alec, "No one at TC knows what's going on. That reminds me I really should call."

"After I woke up and got out of the chains there were a couple things explained to me. You and Max sort of ran the place when you had the time, other than that it was Mole and Joshua. Nice set up they have there. Anyway I went out to find Max then after walking for about twenty minutes I saw what looked like Lydecker's cars and ducked into an alley, they kept going so I followed them. Before I knew it they were shooting at an alcove, then you looked out and I recognized you from that night I tried to kill you."

"Nice to be remembered," said Alec, "wait a minute you were there? Those explosions…"

"My work, it got you out of there didn't it?"

"But how?"

"It's surprising what people throw away these days. A couple of quickly made, well thrown explosives later you were off. Had a run in with that woman though."

"Eve. She wasn't after us then because she went after you," said Alec.

"Tough fight. I think she thought she killed me though. After I got knocked off the building she left."

"So back there when we were fighting, that was sort of payback?"

"It got her off us didn't it. Besides," said Brin, "Cats always land on their feet. Besides she's dead and…"

"She's not dead," said White, "Eve's a clone of Mezsima. Just ask 494 how tough her twin Koiohla was to beat. There may have been blood but trust me, a little skull fracture, if it's even possible, is not enough to stop her."

"She was a clone?"

Alec nodded and started to explain the whole future thing to Brin while White found what he was looking for and started printing it off.

"An X38?" said Brin, "Time travel? That's possible?"

"It's true, unbelievable but true."

"And this Cerberus place, has Max."

"Yes."

"A very pregnant Max whose child is Manticore perfection."

"Yes."

"And you're going to get them out?"

"Yes."

"And you trust an old enemy?"

" 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'," said White, "I quoted it to 452 and now I'm quoting it to you two."

"Weren't you an old enemy like eight or nine months ago?" Alec asked Brin, "How can we be sure your truly on our side?"

"I'm not truly on your side," stated White. Alec rolled his eyes.

"So basically it's take what we got."

"Looks that way."

"Great so-"

Alec was cut off when they heard keys in the door. They looked at each other before Alec headed out quietly to the living room. He watched as the front door opened and Logan came in, pushing Asha in a wheel chair.

"Give me a heart attack," said Alec.

Logan jumped and then flipped on the lights, "How many times Alec…"

"Hey she saw me here," said Alec pointing at Asha, "They let you out?"

"Yeah, I'm good enough to go," she said, "We heal fast, still hurts, but I want to be here."

White and Brin came out of the computer room with the printouts. They had printed so that he could sort them in a certain order and everything they needed would be there."Brin?"

Asha and Logan stared at the defective transgenic as she gave them a small wave.

"She switched sides again," explained Alec, "Max hit her hard enough to knock her out of the whole trying to kill you guys things."

"Jondy," started Brin, "I guess I can finally say that it's good to see you…and that I'm sorry about the whole kicking the crap out of you thing."

"I've been worse," said Asha.

"I can see that."

"We met up with Eve, Brin helped us throw her over the roof."

"She dead?"

"When do they ever die?"

"Got that right," said Logan, "did you find the prints?" he asked White.

"Yeah, right here. You wouldn't happen to have any pictures of the outside compound would you?

"Actually I do, they were part of the jewel case."

White turned on a lamp and started to lay out all the copies onto the table. Alec handed Asha over to Alec's care before going to the jewel case. The two of them plus Brin made their way over to White.

"What the hell?" said Logan coming back confused, "These aren't them, they're different."

He handed the pictures over to White, "What do you mean?" he asked, "These are them."

"What?"

"Cerberus," said White, "The blueprints are also right, this is the exact layout. Multi-tiered and solid. The pictures are exact too."

Logan looked over at the printed out pieces of paper, "These weren't like this before…"

"They changed?" said White, " But if these prints are exact, then this isn't…"

"…their Cerberus," said Alec, "It's not Rachel and Jesse's, it's ours. We changed the future, but these plans are from the future so they must have…I don't know…."

"Conformed to our world," finished Logan.

"Configured to a new reality," said White.

"The TransFamiliar War never took place."

"We were warned, Cerberus became the primary objective," said White.

"And then there was Meszima's body giving them a head start."

"None of this happened in their future, we created an alternate timeline."

"So I get Ray, we destroy Cerberus, stop the rest of the Familiars and you freaks live in peace," said White, "Is an alternate timeline that bad?"

"I think I'm liking his plan," said Alec pointing at White.

"In this world we have the chance to get rid of Cerberus sooner rather than later…"

"Rachel never gets hunted down, she doesn't have to constantly watch her back…" said Alec.

"I don't die which all in all is a plus, but further more The Conclave doesn't get their hands on Ray and make him into what I was."

"And now all we have to do is find out where Max is, get her out and blow the place up. She likes blowing things up," said Brin, "She did it to Manticore."

"Yeah she's got a way with explosions," said Alec smiling before he sobered, "If they did anything to her…"

"That's why we have to hurry," said White, "She's probably being transported right now with Prager. Someone get me an atlas I can show you exactly where it is."

"So how do we get in?" said Alec as Logan ran for an atlas. Turning it to 'Alberta' be handed it to White.

"Vents and emergency tunnels. But it has to be timed. There are watch changes, sensors, cameras, you name it they pretty much got it. Do you think you could hack into it? If my clearance hasn't been revoked yet, can you get in and stay in?"

"I think so," said Logan, "I could try and get into the signal station, lock some things up. It takes time though."

"Something we don't have, if you could get control of the system it would help. A lot," said White as Logan handed him the atlas, setting it on top of the printouts he found the location, "Here. It's a little ways outside Calgary, in this area here," he ran his finger in a circle south west of the city, "They took out Priddis and rerouted the highways to build Cerberus. We let a small infection loose in the city. The people there either died or evacuated quickly. We sent 'specialists' up there to determine the cause and they made up a story about high oil fumes and underground lines that were poisoning the water source. Complete bullshit but they bought the story and let us build Cerberus under the guise of an oil well."

"This sucks so much."

"So it's just the three of us going in?" asked Brin.

"Unless we want a complete lock down to fight through."

"What about Eve?"

"We'll see her again," said Alec, "Whether she hunts us down directly or goes to Cerberus and waits remains to be seen."

"We need a plan and transportation," said Brin, "Any ideas?"

"Let's see if we can get into the networking system if you can reach it," said Logan to White, the latter nodded and followed the journalist. Asha, Alec, and Brin were left looking at the prints.

  
^^^

"When I get out of these chains I am so kicking your ass," threatened Max. She was sitting in a prison transport chained to the bench she was on, "I'm thinking some major pain, make you suffer just to watch you make all those funny faces."

"I knew I should have gagged you," said Prager. He was up in front looking back through the mesh wire screen, "Or at least rendered you unconscious."

"You're no fun you know that? I think I'm actually starting to miss White," said Max, "Why'd he look so surprised to see me?" she asked suddenly remembering.

Prager laughed, "Now that's a funny story. The Conclave brought me in over his head. You were my capture not his."

"Well he's sure to be pissed."

"Well hopefully Eve will find him and 494, and make sure they're both dead."

"What? Who's Eve?"

"I trust you remember Koiohla and Meszima?"

A feeling of dread rose up in Max's throat, her hand went instinctively to her stomach, "What about them?"

"Eve," said Prager, "is Mezsima's clone."

  
Prager happily watched the emotions play across Max's face, when she didn't say anything he continued, "Mezsima's body was recovered by The Conclave, after extensive test and experiments we managed to clone her. Eve is just as fast, just as strong, and just as vicious. With any luck she'll take care of White and 494."

"What does White have to do with this?" asked Max looking at Prager suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said quicky, "Absolutely nothing."

Max eyed him carefully. Something was up, she could hear it in his voice.


	19. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (19/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 2,450  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Max panted hard as she stumbled along the dark corridors. The ground shook with every explosion. Concrete and pipes broke off from ceilings and walls every now and then. The place went up in a swarm of activity and violence only minutes ago. Max winced and cried out as she felt a sharp kick in her stomach.

"Not now baby," said Max to her unborn child, "not time yet, let mommy get out of here first."

She closed her eyes but quickly snapped them open when another explosion rumbled and voices of Familiar soldiers started to get closer. Max sucked in a deep breath and started moving again. Whatever had set off Cerberus was a God send. Max kept praying that it was Alec who had finally found her. But how could it be? The compound wasn't where it was supposed to be. He had no way of finding her...

..................................................................

 _"I'm going to find her," said Alec gearing up._

 _"Would you stop your stupid mantra?" asked White snapping his vest into place._

 _"The two of you are insane."_

 _Brin finished lacing up her boots and stared at them._

 _"What a group we make huh?"_

 _Max's rescue squad consisted of Alec; her beloved, yet irritating husband and soon-to-be-father, Brin; her newly turned brainwashed sister who tried to kill her eight months before, and White; her mortal enemy, irritating bad guy in her life, trying to find his son, never brainwashed or so he thinks, who's been trying to kill her since they first met._

 _"I am such a traitor..." muttered White._

 _"Well if it makes you feel any better, the Conclave betrayed you first," said Alec._

 _"My son for your family?"_

 _"That's the deal."_

 _"I've already been screwed over once, don't want it happening again."_

 _Hours later, the three finally arrived to the Priddis site, a huge cylinder of metal stood like a fortress in the middle of the flat prairie setting. Small circles of trees made up the rest of the area. It wasn't hard to find a place for the vehicle near their entry point. After Brin took care of the grate, the three slipped into the access pipe and hurried along the tunnel._

 _"So the basic plan is we're all counting on Cale to loop their mainframe so we can get in and out of a heavily fortified Familiar compound?" asked White._

 _"If you're just going to nag all the way why are you here?" asked Alec._

 _"My son remember? The Conclave wants me dead, without the resources I'll never find him on my own, and also if I die here at least it was doing something worthwhile."_

 _"Here, here," said Brin._

Alec and the other two jumped over debris and dodged falling cement. Who knew a Familiar guard would end up tripping their getaway exit's explosives? That one explosion set off all the other ones Mole and company had set up, turning Cerberus into a decaying time bomb of cataclysmic proportions. Who knew how long they had to find Max before a spark hit the oil lines nestled far below the compound.

Mole and the rest...trust Logan not let them go in alone....

 _The guard was knocked over the head with such force that he hit the other wall._

 _"What are you guys doing here?!" yelled a surprised Alec as Mole and a few other transhumans came around the corner._

 _"Helping out, like we were going to let you kill these bastards by yourself? This is Transgenic payback. By the way, wave to Logan," said Mole indicating to a camera above their heads._

 _"He's in?"_

 _"Couple minutes before we followed you in. Said he was looping video feed and coasting or something. Not in control but not out of control. Can help us if need be, something like that. Computer junk."_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"Explosions around the base and as high as we could go undetected. Someone's bound to notice the drop in guards. Rigged around our exit too, though separate. I'll set 'em off when we're out of here, so no one can follow. Gem, Tawny, and Lonna are out with the vehicles. Tree cluster just north east a ways from the sewer."_

Unfortunately that wasn't how things were going to be. The explosions hit a few minutes after that brief conversation. Familiar soldiers started to swarm only to have their majority taken out by the transhumans they ran across.

The three jumped over destroyed debris and dodged falling cement. Brin pirouetted to avoid nearly getting hit by the flying rubble.

"Any idea where we're going?"

"White?"

"Didn't you look at the fucking maps?" demanded the Familiar. All he got though was a glare from Alec. "100 feet and to the left should be a side staircase somewhere."

"Was that so hard?"

"Shut up."

Once there White went to open the door. His eyes only had time to widen as the X38 grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him through the door and shoved him down the stair flights. Eve kicked Alec in the stomach which sent him crashing into the opposite far wall. Brin looked at her as she walked into the corridor and shut the door softly behind her.

Eve opened her arms to the side and cocked her head before giving a taunting smirk.

"Shall we?" she asked as Alec got up and lunged.

..............................

Max slammed her fist into the head of a guard that came around the corner. She was en route to the Med. Bay when the place started going berserk. Familiars running everywhere gave her ample opportunity to get out of holding, taking the keys off her guard she uncuffed herself.

This had to be Alec's doing. It had to be, if he had managed to find her she was going to take back every stupid comment she ever made to him. Guess those extra ten years at Manticore had taught him something after all. The explosions, the shaking, the soldiers. Hopefully she'd be out of here in no time. Running down the corridor Max stopped suddenly and grabbed her stomach. The kicks and pains were sharper than they had ever been and were coming more frequently.

"OH! oh no, don't let this be labour, please do not let me go into labour here!" Max took a deep breath and forced herself to keep moving. Wherever she was headed had to be better than where she was now.

......................................................

Their arms locked and Eve took the opportunity to pull back and head butt Alec before kicking her leg out into his stomach, sending him flying and sprawling on the ground. Another explosion sounded as this time the floor just behind him ripped away into nothing. A gaping hole now lay beyond. Getting back up he lunged at Eve. Punches were blocked, kicks disabled. They seemed a stalemate until Alec's foot slipped on a loose piece of ruble. Eve took the opportunity to grab him by the front and throw him face first into a wall where she reeled back and slammed her fists hard into his back time and time again. Alec thought he head something crack as he shoved his head back into her face and elbowed her hard with both arms. He turned and backhanded her to which it seemed didn't affect her at all. Eve grabbed his arm and fell to the ground, casually flipping Alec over her and onto his back. The X38 rolled back so that she was straddling Alec, her hands went to his neck and she started to squeeze.

All he could think of and see was Max. Ignoring the pain in his joints and the threatening dots of black threatening to overwhelm him. Alec managed to break Eve's grip and throw her over his shoulder. He quickly crawled up and away from the recovering hybrid. As she came towards him again, she was stopped as Brin kicked her in the stomach and attempted a hit. Eve blocked her and grabbed her arm throwing her around and into the wall. Her arm around the transgenics throat as Eve held Brin high off the ground. Alec joined the fray gripping his arms around Eve's neck trying to haul her off.

Eve dropped Brin as she knocked Alec off of her, she hit him in the face then shoved her hand into his chest as hard as she could, which sent him flying. He hit the ground hard, chipping the cement floor before tumbling over the edge of the hole. Brin watched as Eve followed his path ready to go down and finish the X5. She grabbed a piece of cement and threw it at Eve's head. As she snapped around to look at Brin, the transgenic got to her feet.

"Yeah come on! Just you and me bitch...over here..." Brin started backing up leading Eve away from the hole in the floor. When she was ten feet from it, Eve started in a run at Brin, knocking them both through the wall behind. Brin flipped Eve off her and was on her feet. Before Eve could get up the X5 kicked her in the face and pulled her up by the hair before digging her knee into the clone's unprotected stomach. Eve recovered by shoving Brin hard in the middle prying her off and away. Several kicks, punches, and rooms later, the two X's went through another wall which took them dangerously close to the hole Alec had previously fallen into.

..................................................

Max collapsed against the wall and slide to the floor groaning. She tilted her head back against the wall and placed one hand on her stomach. The contractions were getting stronger as was the crumbling compound threatening to fall down around her. What was happening up there?

Max closed her eyes only to reopen them quickly when the ceiling in front of her collapsed. Along with the cement and concrete came a body. He rolled, coughed, and slowly got up.

"Alec?"

Alec looked to his left, he froze hardly believing what he was seeing, "Max?"

The both started moving towards each other to meet in the middle to grab each other in a tight hug.

"Alec..."

"God Max, I'm right here, I'm right...AH! Ribs!" Alec winced as Max's arms moved from his neck down his back. It felt like Eve had done some damage.

"We have to get out of here."

"I'm not having this baby here so you're damn right we are!" yelled Max.

"...what?"

"Contractions...idiot...OW! Ahhh...." Max leaned her head on Alec's shoulder.

"Let's go, let's go then. Come on."

After a few attempts Max and Alec finally got to standing and went to find a way out. Leaning through corridors and under bursting pipes and vents, they came through another door only to stop dead in their tracks.

"The Conclave was looking forward to taking you apart." Prager was walking slowly towards them, his gun drawn.

"This all because of you, I thought Eve would have stopped your...husband...and the others on their way here but no of course not. She likes to wait for the finale. The Conclave didn't bother with you because they moved Cerberus, were sure you wouldn't find it."

"Things chance," said Alec.

"I don't know why we just didn't shoot you, 452, along with 210, save us the trouble of worrying about your escape."

"Stay away from her."

"The ever threatening 494, I don't think either of you are in a position to try anything."

"Get out of our way."

Prager laughed, "Eve tossed you around, the other X5 took your spot with her, God knows where Ames is, those trannies of yours are wrecking chaos up in the labs, and your struggling with a woman in labour. I don't see you getting out of this."

"I'd get your eyes checked if I were you."

Prager spun around as both he and White now had their guns trained on each other. Alec took Prager's lapse in attention to him and Max to start looking for their escape route. There was a stairwell to their right.

"Take her and go," White nodded to Alec who moved with Max to the stairs. When they were gone and the metal door behind them closed, Prager and White shot.

....................................

"What the h-hell is going on?" demanded Max as she and Alec reached the main level, "Was that White? White?! What was he..."

"Long story, and we don't have time right now. I promise I'll tell you everythng once we get out of here."

"You had better...have a damn good...explanation..."

.....................................

One bullet missed its target, the other struck a hand and a gun went flying.

"Ever the traitor," said Prager looking at his bloody hand.

"The Conclave betrayed me first," said White advancing on him.

"Why bother with guns, let's settle this like Familiars."

"What? I drop my gun and you pull out your spare?"

"That was my spare I'm unarmed."

Taking the clip out of his gun, White threw the pieces in opposite directions. The two Familiars walked towards each other before they started circling. Prager moved in first feinting a left then kicking at White's right, the Familiar blocked and slammed a first into the side of Prager's face. He retaliated by getting White heavy in the side. Soon their fight was a blur of choreographed combat, they were thrown around as bits of the ceiling fell down around them.

White hit the ground hard when something heavy knocked him down. He felt the something sprawled on top of him before looking up and seeing it was Brin.

"What are you..."

"Eve."

Brin had been fighting with Eve upstairs before they had both fallen down into the sub-level, they went through some walls until they ended up in one with a viewing window. White and Prager had been fighting on the other side. It seemed like the two were following the others moves as Eve sent Brin flying through the glass right on top of White.

White looked past the body on top of him and saw the X38 stalking towards them. Brin rolled off of him and slowly stood, the Familiar was up by her side soon after.

Prager and Eve.

Wonderful.

 _"So the basic plan is we're all counting on Cale to loop their mainframe so we can get in and out of a heavily fortified Familiar compound?" asked White._

 _"If you're just going to nag all the way why are you here?" asked Alec._

 _"My son remember? The Conclave wants me dead, without the resources I'll never find him on my own, and also if I die here at least it was doing something worthwhile."_

 _"Here, here," said Brin._

Wonderful.


	20. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (20/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha, implied Gem/Mole  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 701  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 20: Rachel

Max screamed again and pulled Alec's hair harder as another contraction ripped through her. The doctors and nurses finally getting her to the delivery room. Dr. Sater, who had delivered a child of an X6 a week before, had been given a heads up from an old contact named Logan Cale a while before the soon-to-be X5 mother arrived at the hospital.

"Max, it's going to be okay..."

"No it's not..." she breathed and screamed as another contraction made itself known, "I hate...you..."

..............................................................

Once they had made it out of the thundering chaos of Cerberus, Max's contractions started to get stronger. The two X-5's had made it to Gem's awaiting van. They got a call to Logan saying Max was safe and in labour. Since Dr. Carr was supposed to deliver in Seattle, Logan suggested someone he knew in Calgary and suggested getting to the city before Max's water decided to break. While they pulled out north heading towards Calgary, a giant explosion shook the ground as Cerberus went up in flames. The fire from the destruction had finally hit an oil line deep below the surface.

The night sky lit up in an angry explosion orange and gold fury.

"..I hate...you, I hate you so much..." Max repeated her mantra as she alternated between shutting her eyes tight due to the pain and angrily glaring at her husband.

Alec had decided that now wouldn't be the best of times to tell her that she was the one who went into heat; and that he couldn't help it. Once Max exchanged his hair for his hand, Alec winced as he thought a bone in his hand shifted.

"You are...NEVER...touching me...again!"

..............................................................

"How do you think she's doing?" asked Mole.

"As well as anyone during labour," said Gem into her phone. She and some other X-series present had gone into the hospital to wait for Max. The others were either in the hospital garage or searching the wreckage of Cerberus, which was were Mole was calling from.

"So bad?"

"It's painful, but at least she doesn't have any added stress."

"Like idiot Familiars attacking every which way."

"Exactly. I did punch one, came flying through the window."

"Would have liked to see that."

"Cindy cuffed him later. At least it turned out okay."

"Until we were stuck in Terminal City with a police blockade."

"It worked out somehow."

"Yeah, yeah...oh found a body."

"Ours?"

"Nope, Familiar, good riddance asshole."

Gem smiled a bit as a light went on in her head, "I should have known that you were the one Faith keeps mimicking. You're teaching her to swear you know that?"

Mole laughed, "It's kind of funny hearing it from from a 3 year old...wasn't intentional though." He added.

"Anything to be like you," said Gem, "She refuses to call you anything but 'Dad'."

"Kid's crazy."

Gem laughed, "We know you love us."

................................

"Okay, push, push, little more..."

Max braced herself and gave the final push before falling back against the pillows, exhausted as a shrill cry echoed through the room. After taking the baby and cleaning it up and bundling it. One of the nurses handed Max her newborn.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl."

Max took the bundle and pulled some of the blanket's excess away from the baby's face.

"Just look at her..."

"Hey there," said Alec, his left hand brushed his daughter's face. His right hand was throbbing in time with his heartbeat, after Max had let it slide from her labour induced grip of death.

Alec moved from his chair to sit on the side of the bed. Max let him put his arm behind her head as they look at the product of their heat-induced union.

"She's finally here," said Max, "We're parents."

"Very proud parents of an itty-bitty little girl whose gonna grow into a firecracker like her mommy."

"With her daddy's smart mouth."

"Yeah, with my-hey!"

Max laughed and then look up as a nurse came up to them.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?"

"Rachel," they both said in unison as they watched the littlest X-series open her big brown eyes before yawning and going to sleep.


	21. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]

_**FIC: A Family Affair (21/21)**_  
Title: A Family Affair  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Setting: Sequel to [Out of the Future](http://vee017.livejournal.com/10270.html#cutid1)  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Max/Alec, Logan/Asha, implied Gem/Mole  
Summary: A sibiling's revelation, Max's pregnancy, and the aftermath of it all. [2nd in the Time Series]  
Word Count Total: 31,091  
Word Count for Chapter: 2,264  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: January 31, 2003 - December 6, 2004  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

Chapter 21: Family

Another explosion split the ground open from underneath Brin, she barely had enough time to jump before it collapsed below. The compound was falling apart and she seemed to be the only one noticing. Prager and White were locked in their own battle twenty feet away and Eve was doing her best to wear Brin down.

With the ceilings crumbling, the floor deteriorating, it was only a matter of time before the place went down and they were either killed or buried alive.

That wouldn't happen. At least not yet anyway, she still had a sister to make amends to and a new niece who would soon be making her entrance into the world. As Eve knocked her to the ground she took a quick look around for anything that might help her in the fight.

There.

A glint of silver.

Brin spung up and connected her feet to Eve's face. The clone stumbled back and shook her head, she watched as Brin ran for something. Following her across the room, Eve dodged a heavy cement slab that fell right in front of her.

White and Prager had managed to get each other into choke holds. White managed to break the other Familiar's grip and snap his wrist before dodging out of reach; the crack was barely heard over Cerberus' demise.

"You think I feel that White? It makes no difference what breaks I don't feel it."

White smirked, "Then you definitely won't feel anything once I snap your neck."

"Empty threats."

"Think what you want."

White feinted to Prager's right before grabbing his left arm and twisting it painfully behind his back, "How did they think you could ever replace me?" asked White before he snapped Prager's neck as promised.

After throwing the now dead Familiar aside White heard a yell and looked over to see Eve wrench Brin backwards by the hair and deliver a harsh kick to her lower back before tossing her to the ground.

It was there that White faced a dilemma which should have been obvious for him to solve. Cerberus was collapsing around him with who knows how much time remaining until the oil lines ruptured, his adversary was dead and all that was left was an X5 and an X38. Where was the dilemma? He should leave the genetic disasters to their own fates and get out of the building. He had to live to reclaim Ray, by helping out X5-734 he would be risking his own life unnecessarily. Watching Brin deliver a punch to Eve's face and receiving one right back, he made up his mind.

Brin reeled from Eve's hit. She was being worn down and there was nothing she could do. If only she could get enough time to follow through with her plan. Yet every time she made an attempt to get across the room, Eve was there with seemingly as much energy as she had when they first started fighting. Brin could barely hold that thought as Eve knocked her flat on her back and was at her throat. The X5 barely had enough time to raise a defensive. She was trying to think of a way to get free when Eve was wrenched off of her and thrown a couple metres away.

"You have any plan for this?"

Brin looked up at White, "Yeah, just keep her busy."

"Make it quick," said White moving into a fighting stance as Eve got up and ran towards him. He dodged a few blows before landing one of his own in her stomach which she retaliated with backhanding him across the face and grabbing his throat in a vice grip.

Unbeknownst to Eve, she had let White distract her long enough to allow Brin the time she needed to pick up White's discarded bullet cartridge, and run to the other side of the room, where his gun was a lot easier to find.

She watched White being flung into a wall as she took aim and fired.

>>>

It had been three weeks since the Cerberus incident and Rachel's birth. The young transgenic slept soundly in her mother's arms as she, her father, along with aunt and uncle discussed supply runs.

In the weeks that followed Cerberus, things started to get back to normal. Max was fine, Asha had recovered and was up and about though slightly complaining about being out of action when all of it was going down.

Cerberus was dead and buried in the ruins where it had once stood. The oil, explosions, and fire left them convinced that nothing had survived, no future technologies, no 30-level x-series, or any other experimental surprises. They just hoped that The Conclave hadn't made any back up copies of the information used in Cerberus' creation.

Max had been informed of all that went down while she had been kidnapped. There had been so many surprises that she had never counted on. First of all, was hearing about Brin coming out of her coma. Not only that but fighting side by side with Alec to rescue her. The old Brin was back, the Manticore reprogramming gone.

But where was she?

Alec had told her that the last time he saw Brin was when she took on Eve before he had fallen through the floor.

And that was another thing. Eve. Clone of a bitch from the past/future/whatever. The last time she had been seen was tossing Alec and going after Brin.

The next shocker that Alec had surprised Max with was White. She had suspected something when she had seen him where Prager was holding her; but then she found out about his side switching, The Conclave's attempt on his life, and the deal they had made for her location. She had been a bit angry about the deal, Ray for her and Rachel, just as Alec had thought she would be but listed to her all the reasons why it was for the best.

Though along with Brin and Eve: White was missing and presumed dead as well.

The place where they had been fighting was down far too deep for any chance of a body recovery. Max and the others had hoped that if Brin had survived she would have contacted them. But after 4 days, then a week, and then another week, the chances of that happening got lower. Max hoped that she went to ground and was watching out for her somewhere. Maybe she would take up where Zack left off and keep tabs on the other '09'ers. She had to believe in something, another possibility was that she had sacrificed her life for Max's. The final act of a big sister come back to fight the good fight.

"...Mole said he should be getting shipment around 22:00 hours," said Alec. "And hey speaking of Mole have you noticed anything with Gem and Faith?"

Max shook her head as Asha shrugged; they both shot Alec a dirty look when he inquired about what they thought Gem and Mole's kids might look like.

"Alec, it's their own business, why so much speculation?" said Logan giving Alec 'the look', "and further more..."

"Blah, blah, blah Logan, you know you're sure lucky you have Asha here. I'd hate to see how any of your kids would turn out if it was just you raising them."

"That's future kids," corrected Asha.

"We could start sooner..." said Logan quietly to himself as the three transgenics ignored him.

"Hey Max, think you're ever gonna want a son?"

"I'll think maybe we'll try raising our daughter right now."

"But Logan gets a son..."

"What's wrong with a daughter?"

"Nothing, nothing, you know I love Rachel more than life itself. But you know...more kids someday...maybe? We could make our baby girl a big sister." He gave Max a smile and a wink which made her laugh.

"This really is a family," said Logan.

"And you're stuck with us," said Asha. He smiled and was just about to reply when the phone rang.

"Hold on a sec," said Logan answering it, "Hello? Who...Rebecca? What? Woah, hold on, slow down, what's wrong?"

The others looked over to Logan, who was looking confused and worried, as the woman on the other end frantically recalled what had happened.

"Logan, who is it?" asked Alec.

Logan put his hand over the receiver, "It's Wendy's sister; Ray didn't come home from school."

"What do you mean he didn't get home?"

"Wait, Rebecca hold on..." said Logan before turning to Alec, "That just what I said, he didn't get home. His aunt's frantic."

"Well how long's he been missing for?" asked Alec.

"I don't know I..." Logan was interrupted by Rebecca's cries and then a loud beep in his office, a few seconds later the tell-tale print off of his fax machine started up. Asha, Max, and Alec were right behind him in his office as Logan multi-tasked by trying to calm Rebecca down about her missing nephew, grabbing the fax and reading; his eyes growing wider after each sentence as what happened to Ray became clear.

"What's going on?" demanded Max.

"Rebecca, I need you to listen to me," said Logan giving the paper to Max who took it in one hand and gave Rachel to Alec. She started reading as Alec and Asha read over her shoulder. Soon all sounds including Logan's attempts at calming Rebecca were drowned out:

 _Cale,_

 _I believe we had a deal regarding 'Alec' and his missing family. My son for them remember? As you know by now I am alive and well, and also with my son. This is the last time you will ever hear from me. You people are far too much stress than you're worth.  
You're probably also wondering how I found Ray, seeing as how you weren't going to tell me his location until after 'Max' and her child were safe. You really should'vebeen watching what I was doing on your computer more closely.  
Thanks for his location._

 _-A. White_

>>>

White smiled as he looked up at the dark sky from his new front porch. It had been a week since he had sent a fax to Seattle and was pleased to see that they were holding up their end of the bargain. He helped them find 452, he survived, he got Ray; and for as long as White would live he would never forget the look on his son's face when he showed up at his school. It was one of pure elation and the realization that his father was back and wasn't leaving any time soon. For the first time in four years, life was good.

No more Conclave, no more orders, no more of their agendas. Everything he had been taught, all that he had grown up with, it had all deteriorated over the course of the year. After the appearance of a possible version of Ray's future, and then the knowledge of what his true agenda to the past had been. His beliefs wavered and then fell with the Conclave's betrayal; though the most surprising thing about all of it was how little White found himself caring. The Conclave could go to hell and he had no regrets about them losing Cerberus. Hopefullywith its destruction, they had stopped that future from coming to pass, or if it was still coming that the transgenics could take care of it.  
He was done.

He was finally free to do what he wanted without anyone looking over his shoulder or questioning his motives.

He decided that he would take the bar exam and become the lawyer he studied to be. With money, new connections, and a new name, he would disappear from the Conclave's sight just as his father before him. Though unlike his father, he would have his son with him.

Ray would have the best possible future White could provide for him. Away from the Conclave, away from the transgenic rebellions, away from it all. White would see to it that his son grew up in peace with a father who was willing to do anything for him. To protect his future.  
With Ray now safely asleep upstairs in his new room, White could finally relax.

"So deep in thought, I was wondering whether or not to interrupt."

White looked to his left as an asian woman came up the front steps.

"How'd it go?"

"I found Zane," said Brin, "We'll be heading back to Seattle in a few days."

"You didn't get word to her did you? Let her know you're alive?"

"Nope, figured I'd surprise her when I was ready."

"And now you have a brother to bring back as well."

"Small world."

"And new. Did you know that you're the first transgenic I've ever been on good terms with?"

"People change...and switch sides a lot."

"Best decision I ever made."

"I'm just glad my memories came back to me."

"And now you have a family to get back to."

"I do. But yeah, I just came down to let you know we're going," said Brin. "And thanks for everything."

White nodded, "If they ever need anything, you know where I am."

"Yeah." Brin offered her hand which White shook, before she headed off the porch and disappeared into the night.

'The enemy of my enemy is my friend after all. My father created all of you, so in some strange, sick way I guess that makes us family.'

And with those thoughts, White headed into the house and closed out the warm Australian night.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer this story hands down to its predecessor.


End file.
